The Wedding Game
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Completed! Sadly! Athrun and Cagalli prepare for their wedding with help from Kira and Lacus. Meanwhile Dearka and Shiho try to find a date for Yzak for said wedding. AXC KXL DXM and later YXS rated for lemons and language, and certain converstations
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first continuing Gundam story! It's a semi sequel to A Half Birthday Surprise, but mostly its stand alone. It will switch between cagalli/Athruns wedding drama to Yzak's dating drama. Rated for future lemons and interesting dicussions and language. Main pairings are Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Miriallia and Yzak/Shiho (though it takes some time) I hope you guys enjoy it! please R&R and let me know what you think!**

* * *

This was the fourth night in a row that Yzak Joule could not fall asleep. Yet, it really had nothing to do with him. If it had been nice and quiet he could have at least tried to sleep. But it was not quiet, especially because his room was right next to his roommate's room. For the past four nights, Dearka Elsman, Yzak's roommate, had brought home, Miriallia Haw, his new girlfriend. This was wonderful for Dearka and Yzak did not mind Miriallia, but he was less than ecstatic to be listening to their pleasurable moans.

"Ugh!" he groaned. He rolled on to his stomach and shoved the pillow over his head. From the sound of it…they weren't going to bed anytime soon, which in turn meant that Yzak wasn't going to bed anytime soon either.

The next morning Yzak slammed his alarm off after a measly four hours of sleep. He made his way to the shower and let the water run colder than normal in hopes that it would wake him up. He returned to his room as Dearka entered.

"Morning," Dearka said cheerfully.

"Hm," he responded slamming his door. He got himself dressed slowly and moved extremely sluggishly. The last thing he wanted to do was go back out there and talk to Dearka and Miriallia. He exited his room, even angrier than before.

"Sleep well?" Dearka asked kindly. Yzak whipped around to face him.

"Wonderfully," he snapped, smiling sarcastically. Dearka raised his eyebrows, wondering what could have made him so mad. Yzak poured his coffee and tried to ignore Dearka and Miriallia's public displays of affection. He slammed his glass down. "See you at work," he scoffed, grabbing his keys and slamming the door.

"Is he always this cheerful?" Mir asked.

"Oh, yes…always. He really needs to get laid." Miriallia blushed and Dearka just laughed.

* * *

"So about the dress," Lacus said.

"DAMMIT! THE DRESS!" Cagalli shouted jumping up.

"Cagalli," Lacus said quietly and calmly

"Damn…I need to call that place RIGHT now!" she ran towards the phone.

"Cagalli," Lacus repeated still calm.

"And flowers! Oh no…the flowers HAVE to match the rest of the table setting! Do they? What color is the table setting anyway?" She said as she dashed away from the phone. She tripped over the rug and fell. Lacus chuckled and got up to help her.

"Cagalli…let's be calm, besides I already…" Lacus said pulling her friend to her feet.

"Lacus," Cagalli interrupted. "Were YOU calm around now? I don't recall you being Ms. Serene!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Cagalli, I already made the appointment with the dress people for later today. You're flowers are purple and yellow and of COURSE they match the tables. We already planned this, remember?" Lacus said in one long winded breath.

"No I don't remember…but it's good you do. Sorry there's just so much going on." She collapsed on to the couch. In just three weeks she was getting married. It was so strange, it had been almost 4 months since the day Athrun had surprised her on her half-birthday and they had gotten officially engaged. Yet, here they were, three weeks away from the date. "Thank you…by the way."

"Please, Cagalli you did the same for me," Lacus smiled.

"So how is being married? I know it's been almost a year and half but I guess I never really asked," Cagalli asked. Lacus blushed.

"Well, it's very nice. I love Kira…very much," Lacus said slowly. "But Kira can be very…shy," she finally admitted.

"Shy?" Cagalli asked confused.

"You know…in bed," she whispered. Cagalli burst out laughing. "Don't laugh…sometimes I think it's a serious issue," Lacus said folding her arms. "Maybe I'm just not sexy enough. But sexy seems to embarrass him," she said. "Is that how it is with Athrun?" Lacus asked. Cagalli's laughter quickly died. She coughed.

"No…with Athrun it's very…good," she said quietly.

"Oh then maybe it's Kira," Lacus replied awkwardly.

"Just be forceful, show him you want him," Cagalli said recalling her last nights escapade with Athrun.

"Is that how it works?" Lacus said. "But you know…I think I'd like to have kids soon." Again Cagalli broke out laughing once more.

"Have you told Kira that?"

"Not exactly." Both girls laughed, wondering if Kira could actually pull off being a father. "Well anyway," Lacus said changing the subject. "Your dress sizing is happening in three hours."

"Okay sounds good. Do you want to help me sort through R.S.V.Ps now?" Cagalli said taking out the box of R.S.V.Ps from a drawer.

"Sound good."

* * *

"Good morning Commander."

"Morning Commander Joule."

"Good morning." By the time Yzak made it to his office, he had heard the words "good morning" about a million times. He slammed his files down and sat, exasperated in his chair. His rubbed his forehead and yawned. There was a knock.

"Come in…" he grumbled.

"Good morning, Commander," Shiho Hahenfuss saluted.

"Hahenfuss," he said.

"You look tired, sir," she said calmly, expecting an explosion.

"No shit! I have to listen to Dearka fucking his girlfriend all night long," Yzak snapped angrily. Shiho was wide eyed and he could tell she had gotten a response she had definitely not expected. She coughed awkwardly.

"Oh…well that must be…unpleasant," she said, quietly.

"Yes…very unpleasant. Well anyway…ahem…sorry-about that…What is it you want?" he asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh you received this personal envelope from Athrun Zala," she said handing him the envelope quickly.

"Hey! Did you get a wedding invite from Athrun?" Dearka barged into the room cheerfully. Yzak clenched his fists and Shiho wanted to leave in case there was another sudden outburst.

"So that's what this is," he said through his teeth. He leaned back and held the envelope up.

"Yup Cagalli and him are finally tying the knot," Dearka said. "I'm bringing Mir. Who are you going to bring?"

"Bring?" Yzak snapped. "Why do I have to 'bring' anyone?"

"Well don't you think you'll feel weird being the only…" Dearka stopped as he could practically see Yzak boiling over. He stood up, slamming his palms on his desk.

"Out! Get out of my office!" he barked.

"But…"

"Dearka!" Yzak yelled. "You've kept me up all night and now this! Get OUT!" Dearka blushed and slunk out of the room.

"Sir," Shiho said quietly and saluted as she went.

"My god, he's grumpy." Dearka said, once outside of the room.

"I know more than usual," Shiho agreed. "Thanks a lot bonehead!" she sighed.

"Shiho…I say, we find him a date."

"I get the feeling he wouldn't appreciate that," she said warily.

"He won't have to know it's us that set him up. Let's see," he said thinking. "Who's single around the office?" Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"Please…don't try to tell me you don't know," she said.

"Hey! I'm taken, there's no need to know!" Shiho rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she said.

"I'm always sure. Trust me," he said.

"I don't but…Merina, Sophia and Josslyn are the only single women here. Oh and myself…I suppose," she said.

"Ok let's see," he paused sitting down at his desk. He ran his hands through his hair. "We have three weeks and we have four…well three single girls. I'm assuming you don't want to be the girl." She opened her mouth to object, but suddenly held back. She wanted to say that she would volunteer. She had always had a crush on Yzak, but she felt like Dearka would object. Maybe he felt she couldn't hold Yzak's interest. Of course she had had a boyfriend before, but she had never had sex or really done anything of the sorts. And she hadn't had a boyfriend lately.

"Josslyn is pretty sleazy," Dearka said before Shiho could make a decision. "He might like that," he said.

"Joss? How can you tell?" Shiho asked. She had only ever known Josslyn to be nice and sweet.

"I can tell," he said. "Sophia is too nice, there's just no way that would work. I say we give Joss a try, but then we can use Merina, if it doesn't work. If worse comes to worse, we can always use you. I mean if you don't object."

"I…don't," she said not having the courage to say she wanted to. He tapped his pencil.

"Good…so Josslyn it is. I'm going to go talk to her now," Dearka said leaving Shiho by herself. She had the feeling this was not going to go well.

* * *

**Tada! Ok tell me what you thought! R&R**

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Cagalli trying on Dresses, Kira trying to set up a bachelor party for Athrun and Yzak's INTERSTING date with Josslyn, while Shiho and Dearka spy on him! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 2! Thanks so much for the great reviews! I hope you find this chapter equally as funny and I hope you all hate Josslyn! lol i can;t wait till Yzak and Shiho get together later haha Any way! Enjoy and please R&R! **

* * *

The Wedding Game

Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Cagalli yelped for the fifth time as another pin stuck into her waist. "Ok, that's it! I want a new dress," she said reaching for the zipper in the back.

"Would you rather straps? You seem very uncomfortable," Lacus suggested as Cagalli tried to pull up the dress. Cagalli glanced towards the pile of dresses. Only one of them had had straps because her original idea was to have strapless dress.

"Maybe…" she replied indecisively.

"You do want to be comfortable," the shop owner said. "Try this one," she said handing Cagalli a halter dress with a lace tie-up in the lower back.

"I know," Cagalli said. She wasn't one to feel as though her wedding day was the most important day of her life, but that didn't mean she didn't want to look nice. "I like this," she said a Lacus laced up the back.

"It's very cute! Of course, Athrun's going to think you beautiful no matter which you choose," Lacus said. Cagalli smiled, thinking of Athrun always made her feel so good. She hadn't seen him in awhile though due to the chaos of the wedding.

"That's true," she smiled.

"This is my favorite so far," the shop owner smiled.

"Yes…I like it. Can we hem it and take it in?" she asked.

"Of course," the shop owner began to fold the dress up.

"I'm excited," Cagalli smiled. She rubbed the fabric of the dress, it was silky and shiny and she absolutely loved it.

"You should be," Lacus smiled, remembering how excited she had been around her own wedding.

"Do you think Athrun's excited…or maybe nervous?" Cagalli asked, practically thinking aloud.

"I bet both. Don't worry, everything will be amazing," she said smiling. "Kira always acted so nervous before the wedding." Cagalli nodded.

"I just worry," she said.

"Well don't! Besides Kira and Athrun are discussing wedding plans right now," Lacus smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah they're calling all the other groomsmen," Lacus said.

"Oh yes, Dearka and Yzak…so many people to call. So much work," Cagalli laughed sarcastically, thinking of all the work she had to do to continue her preparations.

* * *

"Hey Josslyn," Dearka said as he and Shiho approaching her desk.

"Hey Dearka. To what do I owe this chat?" she asked leaning forward. Dearka blushed. Every time he talked to Josslyn, he couldn't help but admit that she was extremely good looking. He was head over heels for Miriallia, but there was a small part of him that was jealous that Yzak would be the one going on a date with Josslyn. Shiho rolled her eyes. She was starting to see how Josslyn could be labeled a flirt.

"I wanted to talk to you about Yzak."

"The Commander?" she asked confused.

"How would you feel about going on a date with him?" Dearka asked.

"I would want him to ask me himself. He's a man, he can handle it," she stated folding her arms.

_'Shit'_ Dearka hadn't thought of that. "Well…he's very...shy," Dearka improvised.

"Yzak Joule…shy?" Josslyn raised an eyebrow. "Please…that man is anything but shy," she responded. Dearka mentally slapped his forehead.

"No, no, no," he insisted. "With women…What I mean is, he's shy with women."

"Oh is that so?" She said looking slightly interested.

"Yeah and we've got this wedding coming up and I think maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy if he had a girlfriend," Dearka said. Josslyn smirked.

"Well I guess I could try to loosen him up a bit. He's very attractive you know," she said. Shiho rolled her eyes once more. She definitely believed that Josslyn was sleazier than she thought.

"I knew you would want to," he winked. She began to walk towards Yzak's office. "Where are you going?" Dearka asked.

"To see, Yzak," she winked.

"She's fast." Dearka said. All Shiho could do was watch with her mouth open.

Yzak was trying to keep himself occupied. He was already pissed off for not sleeping and now this stupid wedding was making him even madder. He tapped his fingers on his desk as he skimmed through paperwork. He hadn't left his office all day. He couldn't even look at Dearka. Part of him was angry and the other part was slightly jealous, which in turn made him angrier. In fact 99 of him was just angry. He hit his desk in aggravation. There was a knock on the door interrupting Yzak's anger spurt.

"What?" he snapped. Josslyn let herself in.

"Hello Commander," she smirked.

"Josslyn, What can I do for you?" he asked gaining composure from his anger.

"It's not really about what you can do for me, but what I can do for you," she replied. She ran her fingers along the desk and strutted towards his chair.

"W…what?" he asked faltering slightly. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers. She felt him tense up from shock and she resisted the urge to laugh; she knew she had him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his hands bringing them to rest on her lower back. She pulled away.

"You're good," she purred.

"What…?" For the first, and hopefully only, time in his life, Yzak Joule was speechless.

"Sorry for being unprofessional, but I heard you wanted it," she said.

"Wanted…it?" he said regaining composure.

"Yes and if you want more then pick me up at seven," she whispered in his ear. She slipped a piece of paper into his hand. She slunk out of the room, still leaving Yzak speechless. He smoothed out his uniform jacket and glanced at his watch. She hadn't exactly allowed him to say no. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Interesting…"

Once outside Josslyn gave Dearka the thumbs up.

"Yes… we're in," he said to Shiho. "Operation get Yzak a date is in motion.

"Dearka, I really don't think…."

"Quiet Shiho! I promise you, this will work." Dearka beamed. Shiho just sighed. All she could see was a disaster brewing.

* * *

"Don't you remember MY bachelor party?" Kira asked.

"Yeah…but I really don't need…or want that," Athrun said. Kira shrugged.

"All right, your loss," Kira smirked. "Dearka is going to be disappointed." The two men laughed.

"That's for sure," Athrun smirked. He could already picture Dearka asking why. "I think a nice dinner would be fun," Athrun said.

"You are the only man alive to suggest his bachelor party to be a 'nice dinner'," Kira teased.

"I highly doubt that. Speaking of Dearka, did he or Yzak respond to the groomsmen request?" Athrun said deliberately changing the subject.

"I don't know. I called both of them today to check to see if they got the invites. Neither of them picked up though. I left a message, hopefully we'll hear soon," Kira said.

"Damn…I feel so unprepared. Cagalli seems so ready."

"I doubt she's as ready as you think," Kira said laughing at his sister. "She's freaking out about getting everything done. I mean you know Cagalli, she can freak out pretty easily."

"That's true. God I'm really excited, but nervous. Do you think Cagalli is feeling the same way?" Athrun asked. Kira rolled his eyes.

"Of course! Now about that bachelor party…"

"Let it go, Kira!"

* * *

Yzak arrived at Josslyn's house by seven, like she had suggested. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He knew Dearka had set him up and he planned to get him back for it later. He hadn't exactly had a chance to say no to Josslyn, so he figured he's suck it up for the night and then move on. He rang her doorbell.

"Evening," he said.

"Hey there," she said leaning up against the door frame. She was wearing a short spaghetti strapped red dress. It was skin tight and Yzak blushed thinking of her body. He didn't know Josslyn very well, but he couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked.

"I can't wait."

At the restaurant, Miriallia, Dearka and Shiho were sitting at a booth across the room. They had a perfect view of the couple who had just arrived.

"This is great!" he cheered quietly. "Yzak won't be able to resist." Miriallia laughed.

"You're so mean." Shiho said folding her arms.

"Don't be such a downer," he rebutted. "Oh this is going to be good." After Josslyn and Yzak had ordered Josslyn immediately took his hand. She looked like she was flirting intensely. Yzak kept looking down. "What are you doing? Respond!" Dearka said. "I mean look at her." He gestured as Josslyn ran her hand up his arm and back down. "She's asking for it. How can he not want…" Dearka was interrupted by a slap on his head.

"Hmph," Miriallia scoffed. "You can be so crude!" she scolded.

"Oh c'mon, Mir! You know I love you the most," he said squeezing her hand. She blushed, but still pretended to look angry. Shiho couldn't help but notice that Yzak looked extremely awkward. He also looked as though he was about to explode with anger. Their food had just arrived and Yzak used it as the perfect excuse to have Josslyn remove her hand. Miriallia couldn't help but notice that Shiho looked angry and disappointed as she watch the couple. The night continued with Shiho's angry glares, Dearka's witty comments and Yzak's awkward reactions to Josslyn's over the top flirting. The two got up to leave after they had finished.

"Well the rest is up to them," Dearka laughed.

"Come inside," Josslyn said dragging Yzak inside.

"I'd rather not. It is late and…" Yzak said reluctantly. He did not like Josslyn. Either was talking about herself or implying that she wanted to fuck him.

"Don't be so shy," she said. She pulled him on to the couch and immediately began to kiss him. She began to unbutton her shirt and she began to remove Yzak's jacket. He pushed her back.  
"Stop," he said forcefully.

"What why," she asked pouting. "You can't tell me you don't want this," she said removing her bra.

"I don't," he said blatantly as he tried not to look at her naked breasts.

"Really?" she pressed up against him. "Your body betrays your mind," she said placing her hand on the front of his crouch, where his erection was beginning to form. He pushed her back and handed her her bra.

"Really. There will be none of this," he said. He stormed out of her apartment leaving her topless on her couch. He was fuming and all he could think about was how much he wanted to murder Dearka.

* * *

**O K that's all for chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R**

**Preview for next chapter!**

**Kira desperately convincing Athrun to live a little with his bachelor party**

**Lacus trying to become more "sexy" for Kira**

**Dearka setting Yzak up again**

**Shiho dealing with her feelings **

**and Cagalli still trying to prepare for her wedding by picking bridesmaid dresses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3. I realized that last time i said, Lacus was going to try to be sexy for Kira and it was supposed to be the other way around. oops. Anywhooo... This next chapter is one of the longest I've ever written. I'm happy with it though, There is a Lemon in this chapter involving KiraxLacus...so you've been warned.! Please R&R oh and i Don't own Gundam Seed..i always forget to say that.**

* * *

The Wedding Game Chapter 3

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Yzak screamed at Dearka the next morning.

"Yzak…chill, what are you talking about?" Dearka said, acting stupid. He casually poured his cereal.

"You bastard! Don't even give me that crap! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Yzak continued yelling.

"Please Yzak; we've had enough complaints about your yelling from the neighbors already." Dearka said, sitting down.

"Well maybe if you didn't piss me off…stop changing the subject! I'm talking about Josslyn," Yzak said He opened the refrigerator for orange juice. He slammed it shut.

"Oh…right. Your date. How'd that go?" Dearka slurped down the excess milk in his cereal.

"That woman is a…a whore!" Dearka spit out his milk and burst out laughing. Yzak frowned and folded his arms. He scoffed. "It's not funny."

"But she's SO hot! Did you really not do it?" he said shaking his head. Yzak bushed and looked away from Dearka.

"Of course not!" He said angrily.

"You're so proper sometimes!" Dearka said. "I was just trying to be helpful. You need to lighten up," he said leaning back in his chair. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"And you're unbelievably sleazy and obnoxious! At least I have morals!" Yzak slammed the door behind him as he left. Dearka sighed.

"I'm starting to believe he IS gay," he said to the empty apartment.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't help but admit that she was happy that it wasn't her trying on dresses. But Lacus seemed more than happy to be modeling.

"I love the colors," Lacus said twirling around. Cagalli had chosen purple floor length dresses. They were spaghetti strapped and had a yellow sash under the bust. Miriallia and Cagalli's cousin Maggie were also modeling the dress.

"It's very flattering," Maggie commented.

"I hope Kira thinks it's cute," Lacus said. Miriallia giggled.

"I'm sure he will," she said. "You look so nice."

"Where's Dearka?" Lacus asked. "We were surprised that he didn't come with you."

"Oh he's leaving with Yzak," she said. "Actually right now he's on a mission to find Yzak a date." The girls all laughed, except for Maggie.

"You mean one of the groomsmen is single?" Maggie asked, extremely interested.

"Yeah, but its Yzak," Miriallia said snickering.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Maggie asked. The girls laughed again.

"I mean I guess he's a good looking," Lacus suggested.

"But…" Maggie offered.

"He's got a really bad temper" Miriallia said. "Really bad."

"And maybe someone should tell him to change his hair," Cagalli said. The girls laughed once more, but Maggie seemed slightly disappointed. "Sorry, Mags," Cagalli said. "You'll find someone soon."

"How about we go get some coffee?" Lacus suggested changing the subject.

* * *

"Please! You really should just do something interesting," Kira said, practically begging.

"Why are you so against a nice dinner?" Athrun said.

"It's not that I'm against the dinner per say…I just think you need to lighten up sometimes," Kira said. Athrun groaned. For two whole days Kira had not shut up about his bachelor party. Athrun had heard terrible stories about bachelor parties always going wrong and honestly, he didn't want any thing bad to happen.

"Listen Kira, really you've got to stop."

"C'mon," he said.

"You are married, you know," Athrun said. "And you know, from what Cagalli told me, Lacus is not very pleased."

"P…pleased?" Kira stuttered.

"Yeah…you know sexually," he said. And suddenly the tables had turned. Athrun snickered to himself. Kira was forgetting all about Athrun's refusal to have a bachelor party. Kira blushed and gulped.

"Sexually? What do you mean?" he said, slightly defensive.

"I don't know, Cagalli said something about her wishing you more…spontaneous." Athrun said awkwardly. As much as he wanted to get back at Kira, he still felt awkward discussing someone else's sex life.

"And do you…" Kira asked.

"Do I what?" Athrun responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have spontaneity?"

"With your sister?" he reminded. Kira crinkled his nose.

"Never mind," he said quickly remembering. There was a long pause. "You know what…I'll see you later," Kira said. He stood up and practically ran out of the house. Athrun shook his head, pleased that he had subsided Kira's obsession for the time being.

* * *

"I hate it when Miriallia isn't here," Dearka whined to Shiho at work. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Dearka," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And now it's just up to me and you to get Yzak a date," he said ignoring her sarcastic response.

"You're still on that?" she asked. Though Shiho had to admit, she was happy Miriallia had left earlier for the wedding. She couldn't help but remember what Miriallia had said to her as she had left the car last night.

_"Thanks for the ride," Shiho said as she began to leave the car. _

_"Cross your fingers," Dearka smirked._

_"Right," she slammed the door shut._

_"Wait for five seconds." Miriallia jumped out after Shiho._

_"Shiho!" Shiho stopped, slightly confused. "Why don't you tell Dearka that you want to date Yzak?" Mir asked._

_"W…what?" Shiho stammered, blushing._

_"Please, anyone could see that you practically fuming when that woman touched his arm."_

_"I'm not…I don't…you see," she stuttered._

_"Just think about it," Miriallia said, leaving her standing out her door._

"I'm thinking Merina," Dearka said snapping Shiho from her thoughts. "Because he seems to always complain about Sophia."

"Dearka…don't think this is a bad idea?" Dearka looked shocked at the suggestion. "Never mind." She said. Yzak emerged from his office, which was quite an oddity, especially lately.

"Hahenfuss, I need to talk to you," he said, returning to his cave.

"Sir," she responded. She stood up and practically ran to the office, happy to be away from Dearka. Yzak shut the door behind her.

"So…Hahenfuss. Who is Dearka planning to set me up with today?" Shiho blushed; she just couldn't get away from this. "Don't try and tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Sorry sir," she responded quietly.

"Please, Hahenfuss. Do you know why he's doing this?"

"Well, he wants you to be happier. And not alone at the wedding…or in general," she added.

"Is that so?" Yzak seemed strangely calm. He rubbed his forehead. "Shiho, would you be willing to help me?" Yzak Joule…asking for help? Something was definitely not right with the world today. Shiho considered pinching herself, to wake herself up.

"Sure?" she responded instead.

"Pretend to be my date for the wedding and the two weeks before. Just to get Dearka off my back." Shiho sighed. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a real relationship with Yzak, yet she was getting something about as real as a unicorn. But she just couldn't bring herself to say no. Plus she didn't want to invoke the wrath of her short tempered commander.

"Alright," she responded sadly.

"Wonderful…Dearka will be so surprised," he chucked. Shiho found herself laughing. As much as she wanted to be with Yzak, playing a trick on Dearka would be more than entertaining. "So how about dinner tonight?" Yzak suggested. She blushed, trying to keep in mind that it was all fake.

"Ok," she said. She left the room slightly more confused. She was sad…but yet still excited,

"I'm sorry. I think I made him pretty pissed this morning," Dearka said after seeing Shiho's face.

"No…nothing like that," she said.

"Then what?"

"He's taking me…out to dinner."

* * *

"Kira?" Lacus called as she entered the house, slurping her coffee. There was no answer. "Kira?" she repeated. Still silence. She put her bag down in the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. "Strange," she thought aloud. "He's probably still out with Athrun," she continued. She began humming and reached into the refrigerator to take out some strawberries. She was looking forward to Cagalli's wedding. She was happy to see her sister-in-law and best friend finally getting married to Athrun. She began to cut the tops off of the strawberries, but jumped suddenly as she felt hands slide around her waist. She placed the knife on the countertop and turned to see the owner of the hands.

"Kira!" she smiled. He pulled her tightly towards him.

"Lacus," he whispered. Lacus shivered.

"K…Kira, what's…" she was surprised by his forward manner.

"Shh…" he placed a finger on her lips. He pushed her back against the counter and kissed her forcefully. She smiled. This is exactly what she'd been looking for. It wasn't that she was displeased with their sex. She just never had felt as though Kira wanted her. Of course he loved her and their love-making was always passionate, but there was nothing exciting, no surprise or spontaneity. Finally he was trying something new.

"Lacus, I want you right now," he said picking her up. He dropped her onto the couch and kissed her neck. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She giggled as he ran his hands under her shirt and up her stomach. She sat up and removed her shirt and bra. Kira removed his shirt as well. She ran her hands down his chest. He leaned down. "I love you," he whispered onto her lips. She gasped as he squeezed her breasts.

"Kira," she moaned. She shivered as he rubbed her nipples causing them to harden. She began to unbutton his pants, as he slid his hands down to waist and pulled down her skirt. He sat up and Lacus could see his growing erection. "I need you…now," she gasped. She wanted to feel him inside her.

"Not yet," he smirked. He ran his hands up and down her legs. He stopped on her underwear and felt the dampness. "Eager," he said, removing her panties. He rubbed her clit and she moaned at his touch. He brought his mouth to her wet folds. She moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Kira,' she said. He darted his tongue in and out tasting her juices. He could feel her tighten, coming close to release. He pulled back as she whimpered. "Don't stop," she said practically begging. He began to remove his boxers. She sat up and cupped his erect member. He grunted in please.

"Lacus," he moaned as she ran her hand down his sensitive skin. She could feel his body trembling. She brought her mouth close and kissed his tip.

"I'm going to make you pay for making me wait," she giggled. She swallowed him and began sucking on his hardness. She ran her along his shaft.

"Yes…Lacus…oh, yes," he rasped. She suddenly pulled away as he had done to her. He pushed her back down forcefully and finally thrust himself into her, bringing his chest closer to hers. "So…tight, Lacus,' he said as he began to move.

"Come on…Kira…faster," she begged. He began to move faster and Lacus wrapped her arms around his back. She could feel his muscles pulsing as he moved quicker. She raised her hips to drive him in deeper. She buried her mouth into his shoulder, trying to contain her screams of pleasure. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. She tilted her head back and Kira covered her mouth with his as they climaxed together. Kira sighed and pulled back.

"I love you so much," he said hovering over her.

"I love you too," she smiled, rubbing his cheeks. He kissed her once more. He went to collapse on top of her, but found himself losing his balance. He fell to the ground.

"Damn…couch," he said. Lacus sat up quickly.

"Kira!" she laughed and decided to join him on the rug. She brought the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

"Spontaneous enough?" he asked, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Absolutely amazing…wait a minute, who told you?"

"Athrun…you should just tell me, not Cagalli, next time,' he said.

"Now where's the fun in that," she giggled.

"This is why I love you," he laughed, kissing her head.

"Aw I love you too," she smiled happy to have gotten what she wanted.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter! Please R&R and let me know what you think! I only have half of the next chapter planned out so I won't post a preview, but I will update soon! Much love to my previous reviewers! You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Hey guys back for Chapter 4! sorry it's shorter! hope you all enjoy love to my reviewers and i don't own gundam!

The Wedding Game Chapter 4

Kira awoke on the floor, alone and naked.

"Lacus?" he mumbled tiredly. He was slightly confused until he remembered the previous night. He stood up and stretched, pulling back on his boxer and t-shirt.

"Good morning, Kira!" Lacus smiled as she came down the stairs followed by blue and pink Haros.

"Did we sleep…on the floor?" he asked rubbing his head. Lacus laughed.

"Yes, we did...well you did. I woke up about 2 hours after, but you looked so cute sleeping, so I left you alone." Kira yawned.

"Thanks for that," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No problem. You hungry?" she asked as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think there are eggs in here," he responded and opened the door. "Do you want this too?" he asked holding them. Lacus nodded and began to pour herself some juice.

"I'm glad Athrun told you," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist and he flipped the eggs. He smirked.

"Last was very amazing," he responded.

"Indeed," she said. She had been extremely pleased with how last night had turned out. "Did Athrun tell you anything else?" she asked pulling away and she sat down at the table.

"No…" Kira said slightly confused.

"About kids?" Kira dropped the spatula.

"Are you…pregnant?" he asked suddenly worried. Lacus giggled.

"No…but I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"That we should try."

"For kids?" Kira questioned.

"Yes," Lacus smiled. He handed her a plate.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok…let's do it," he said.

"Really?"

"Of course, if it's what you want," he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"He's taking me…out to dinner," Shiho said.

"Out…to…dinner?" Dearka asked baffled.

"Yup, tonight," she said returning to her work, like it was no big deal.

"You…out to dinner…with Yzak?"

"Yup," she responded, still nonchalant.

"As in Yzak Joule? Our commander? The guy with the oddly dome shaped silver hair? Never try to get a girl, Yzak Joule? That one?" Dearka rambled.

"Yes! THAT Yzak Joule," Shiho said finally annoyed. "Why is this so difficult to believe?"

"No…it's not. I just can't believe…Yzak would make a move," he said still shocked.

"Maybe he's sweeter than you know," she said trying to concentrate.

"Doubtful…" Dearka said rolling his eyes.

Yzak as very pleased with his plan. Dearka would never know what hit him. He could bet that right now, Dearka was racking his brain trying to decide what had compelled him to ask Hahenfuss out on a date. He felt a tad bit of sympathy for using Shiho, but he doubted she really minded. Yzak hadn't ever though of Shiho as anything but a friend…but then again he had never really cared all that much about finding someone, unlike Dearka. Sure, he had had a few relationships, but he had never been in love and had never wanted to stay with someone for a long period of time.

Of course he was 100 correct about Dearka. Dearka could not figure out what Yzak was thinking. It really had nothing to do with Shiho. Dearka could understand why Yzak would like her. She was very beautiful and proper. Yzak would easily fall for someone like her. But what confused him was this sudden move. Yzak always let girls come to him. Maybe he felt that Shiho would never make the first move. Or maybe the wedding was making him nervous. Athrun was younger than himself and Yzak, so maybe Yzak felt the need to be attached.

"Dearka…stop staring," Shiho snapped. Dearka snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" Dearka said.

"I know what you're thinking," she said.

"Sorry…" Shiho began to pack up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dearka."

"Uh…yeah tomorrow," he said beginning to get ready to go too. Yzak emerged from his office and grabbed his and Shiho jackets.

"Shiho may I walk you to your car?" he said helping her slip her jacket on. She blushed. She hadn't exactly known what to expect. It was Yzak after all. She hadn't expected him to be such a…gentleman.

"Of course," she said, trying not to laugh at Dearka's open mouth.

"See you at the apartment," Yzak casually waved. He slid his arm around her waist. Once they had left the office Dearka ran to the window and watched as Yzak whispered something in to her ear.

"What's going on?" he thought aloud. So he did the one thing he could think to do. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

"He what?!" Miriallia responded yelling into her phone. Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia had gotten together for lunch at a small café in town. "I can't believe it. She must be so happy, though!" Lacus and Cagalli looked at each other, slightly confused. "Oh please, she's totally in love with him….I can just tell. I told you…I know. Well I'll be seeing you in a few days…love you too." She flipped her phone shut.

"Dearka?" Cagalli asked. "Just a wild guess," the girls laughed.

"Yup. 8th time since I've been here. At least this conversation was semi-informative."

"Yeah…sounded it. What's going on?" Cagalli asked.

"Yzak asked Shiho to go out to dinner with him," she said.

"And she said yes?" Lacus inferred.

"I guess so. Dearka seemed fairly confused though. But I knew Shiho liked him, so I'm happy for her."

"Interesting," Cagalli laughed.

"Speaking of interesting," Lacus began. She had a big goofy smile on her face. "Kira and I decided this morning to try for a baby!" she cheered.

"Really?!" Miriallia said.

"That's wonderful!" Cagalli said.

"I know, I was surprised he agreed, but I feel so ready," she smiled. The girls continued to chat about potential baby names and

Later that night…

Yzak went to pick up Shiho, making sure Dearka was indeed following him as he expected. He threw on a collard shirt and some khaki pants. He picked up some flowers on his way over. He rang her apartment door buzzer and she let him in. Once in front of her door he knocked.

"Hello Yzak," she said. He blushed when he noticed how good she looked in her outfit. She had on a black knee-length skirt and purple short-sleeved v-neck top. He handed her the flowers. "Thanks! Pretty nice for a fake date," she smiled. "Come in for a second, while I put these away in a vase," she said.

"How come you don't wear a skirt at work?" he asked.

"So perverts like you and Dearka don't stare," she teased. He blushed.

"I…I wouldn't look!" he rebutted.

"Geez…am I that unappealing?" she said as she dug through her cabinets for her vase.

"N…no…it's just you're a subordinate and it would be against…commanding," he said averting his eyes from her butt as she bent down.

"Commanding? Interesting…" she said. She filled the vase with water and placed the flowers inside. "So Commander…where are we going on our lovely fake date," she said sarcastically. As much as she hated that it was not a real date, she decided she was going to make the best of it.

"I don't know, just a random restaurant," he said…"Dearka's following me." He said once they were in the car

"Doesn't he realize that it's slightly creepy?" she asked.

"No…he really just has nothing better to do, with Miriallia gone and what not."

"Oh yeah…the wedding," Shiho said slightly sadly. They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. They noticed Dearka trying to be sneaky. Of course he thought he was doing a good job, when really, Yzak and Shiho were completely aware of him. "I've never been a fan of weddings." Shiho said sadly during dinner. He felt annoyed that she was unhappy.

"Why not? Reminds you of how single you are?" he teased. She punched his arm lightly.

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not single…I have you," he smirked. Shiho blushed and looked at her lap.

_'This isn't real! Stop thinking it is…but why is he acting like it is…' _He snickered, she looked amazing cute when she got embarrassed.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes trying to fake it. Meanwhile, Dearka was watching Yzak flirt and laugh.

"This just isn't possible!" he said. Dearka left early, to arrive home before Yzak, though for all he knew…Yzak wouldn't be coming home tonight.

Yzak dropped Shiho off and walked her up to her apartment.

"Thank you, really…I appreciate it," he said.

"It's really no problem…" she said shyly. "I like teasing Dearka. He'll be surprised when he realizes we were fooling him."

"Yeah…he will," Yzak said softly. There was a long pause and awkward silence. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work," he said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. She shut the door and brought her hand to her cheek, wishing the kiss had meant more than thank you.

**thanks for reading!! please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, Another one of my longer chapters! This one took me sooo long to write cause i didn't know what i wanted to have happen in the end of this chapter, well anywhoo i don't own GS or GSD, so please R&R and let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

* * *

The Wedding Game Chapter 5

As Yzak walked back to his car, he wondered what had compelled him to kiss her cheek. She had just looked so cute and he felt himself longing for her.

He unlocked the door and found Dearka sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Soooo how was your date?" Dearka asked in a singsong voice.

_'Like you wouldn't know'_ Yzak thought. "You sound like a teenage girl," Yzak snapped. "It was very nice," he said after a long pause.

"Obviously not nice enough," Dearka muttered raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to sleep with her on the first date. I'm not you," he scoffed. After changing into a t-shirt and boxers he joined Dearka on the couch. He opened a soda.

"So when WAS the last time you got any?" Dearka asked. Yzak looked at him warily.

"What is this? A slumber party?" Yzak snapped.

"OMG! Yes!" Dearka cheered sarcastically. "But seriously."

"Ok…you want to know…seriously?" Yzak said.

"Yes…"

"It's…well…you see," Yzak began. Dearka leaned forward, greatly interested. "It's seriously…none of your business," he finished.  
"Come on! I always tell you!"

"Right…but I don't exactly ask." Yzak commented. He walked back to the kitchen.

"Ok…don't tell me," Dearka pouted.

"Ok…I won't," Yzak said as he poured himself some water.

"Do you think Hahenfuss is a virgin?" Dearka asked suddenly. Yzak coughed and practically choked on his water. Dearka chucked.

"What? How would I know?" Yzak said finally, managing to regain composure.

"You wouldn't…its what you think…like an opinion."

"Don't have one," he said.

"I'd say yes, she never talks about guys or going out…even to other girls," he said.

"Well, we're not all like you. I'm going to bed," he said walking towards his room.

"Whaaat? It's only 10:00. Live a little!" Dearka whined, not wanting to sit around.

"Well I like sleeping and you're not talking about anything worth talking about." Dearka frowned.

"Whatever. See you in the morning," Dearka said, making his way to his own room. Yzak disappeared into his own room. He suddenly thought of Shiho, he thought of holding her and kissing her. He thought of her as a virgin, pure and never been touched. He blushed and shook his head.

"Ack stop think about it like that!" he scolded himself aloud. Yzak Joule just didn't like the idea of falling for someone.

* * *

"Ohmygosh!" Lacus yelled in one breath as she glanced at her calendar. "Kira! Kira! KIRA!" She called. Kira came running down stairs. He looked as though he had been in the middle of getting dressed. His hair was sticking up and his pants were zippered only halfway.

"WHAT? What's going on?" he yelled.

"My period's…a day late!" she cheered. Kira sighed.

"What?"

"I could be pregnant! This is amazing."

"Lacus…it's one day. I mean I don't know too much about girls…but isn't that not abnormal." Lacus folded her arms.

"Gee… I figured you'd be happy."

"Of course, I'm happy! I just think we need to be realistic." He said pulling her in to hug.

"Well…I'd still like to check. Will you go to the 24/7 store and buy a test?" she asked.

"Why don't we both go?" Kira asked slightly confused.

"Well…if someone sees us…they'll know we're…" she glanced around the room as though someone was watching, "having sex," she finished.

"We are married," Kira pointed out.

"True…oh whatever! Just go!" she said practically pushing him out the door. Lacus was left alone waiting. She was nearly jumping for joy. She could finally be pregnant and it was something she'd been waiting for her whole life. She loved children and finally she would get to have her own. She paced around the house, followed by her trusty Haros. She ran towards the door the minute Kira returned.

"I'll be right back!" she cheered. It was Kira's turn to pace. He wanted kids, at least at some point, but right now he wasn't sure if he was ready at this point. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. He collapsed on to the couch and waited. Lacus exited the bathroom finally, she was looking at the floor and Kira ran to embrace her.

"It's…" she looked at him and smiled. "POSITIVE!" Kira was shocked, she had actually tricked him.

"What? Really? You're sure it's not wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Of course it's not wrong! Silly!" she said. "We're going to be parents!" he hugged her and kissed her.

"That's great," he said quietly.

"I've got to call EVERYone I know!" she broke away from him and ran towards the phone. He shook his head; it was going to be an interesting 9 months.

* * *

"Athrun!" Cagalli ran and met him in a hug. She hadn't seen him in almost a week and this would be the last night they could spend together until the rehearsal dinner. Right now they were picking food for the after party.

"I've missed you." He kissed her. "Have you been busy?"

"Of course! Miriallia came from the PLANTS a few days ago and we've been making sure the dresses all fit and everything."

"You mean…Miriallia came without Dearka?" Athrun asked laughing.

"Yup…of course…he's been calling her non-stop. I think it's sorta cute."

"Would you like me to call you all the time?" Athrun laughed as they sat down at the table.

"No thanks," she replied. "Well anyway…have you been busy?" she asked.

"Yeah…but I mean probably not as much. Dearka and Yzak aren't getting here till later this week, but we don't have to worry about dresses."

"Why are they coming so late?" she asked.

"I don't know, working, I suppose." The two continued to chat lightly as they tried different food. Athrun was pleased Cagalli had made their wedding a private closed ceremony. Since she was the representative for ORB, the public and media were greatly interested in finding about their wedding. But Cagalli had insisted in having a closed ceremony. He stared at her as she talked about how much she hated fish.

"I refuse to have fish. It's so gross!" she crinkled her nose. Athrun chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"You're so cute, even when you're upset," he said.

"Wha…?" Cagalli blushed. "Thanks…but that was really random!" she laughed.

"I guess," he smiled. If only she knew how excited he was to be finally marrying her. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring tone of Cagalli's phone.

"Oh hold on…it's Lacus," she said. "Hello?" she said. "What?! Really? That was fast…Congrats! Kira…right right," Cagalli laughed. "Yep,ok, we'll see you…yeah I'll tell Athrun…yeah I'm with him. Alright…bye!" Athrun raised his eyebrows.

"So what does Lacus want you to tell me?"

"Oh it's great news! Lacus and Kira are going to have a baby!" Cagalli smiled.

"Wow that is good news!" Athrun said. "She must be so happy! Now Kira…he must be excited…" Athrun laughed.

"I'm sure he'll get there." After chatting about their friends' good news, the two decided on chicken, with mashed potatoes and some salads and sandwiches.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded.

"I would love that," she said.

* * *

Yzak brought flowers for Shiho into work and left them on her desk to surprise her. Dearka's face was priceless, because he never believed that Yzak would be actually sweet to a girl. Yzak was especially pleased by Shiho's face, though because it automatically lit up.

"Gee, Commander, who would've thought you could be so sweet," she smiled sarcastically.

"You like them?" he asked nicely. Shiho was taken aback. Since when did Yzak act nice? She glanced around, looking for Dearka.

"Joule…Dearka isn't here, you don't have to pretend," she whispered.

"Am I not allowed to be nice, in general?" he folded his arms and frowned. Shiho blushed and looked down.

"No of course you can…I just…"

"You just thought that I didn't ACTUALLY like you, am I right?" he leaned in close. Shiho back away slightly and glanced around the office. They were alone…but would Yzak really try something at work?

"Well…you did say…" she began.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Let's go for coffee after work alright?" he asked.

"Sure…" she replied confused. Did Yzak actually want to date her? Or was he faking still. Maybe he thought Dearka was spying or something. Shiho sat down and tried to focus on her work. She had been waiting for something like this to happen for awhile. She had never expected anything to actually happen. She had always had a crush on her commander. Sure his temper was a bitch, but he had his nice moments and did an excellent job commanding. And now that something was finally happening…she couldn't figure out if it was real.

Yzak let Shiho go home to change and he said he would pick her up in an hour and they could get some coffee. There was a small café down the street from her apartment, where the two decided they would go, this time Dearka wasn't following them and Shiho was extremely curious to see how Yzak would act.

"So Shiho, if you had a real boyfriend, what type of guy would you go for?" he asked her. "I mean you've never really talked about guys." He kept thinking of his and Dearka's conversation from the previous night.

"Oh I don't know. Nice, caring…really likes me…I…guess,' she said shyly. '_you'_ she thought.

"And you seriously haven't found someone like that?" he asked.

"I haven't really tried…but what about you. I mean it must be tiring to see Dearka get all these women and you get none." Yzak frowned.

"I don't have time for women!" he snapped. Shiho narrowed her eyes.

"Defensive," she said.

"I'm not getting defensive!" he yelled. A few costumers stared at the two and Shiho shook her head. She sighed.

"Calm down, I was just asking the same question you asked me," she replied.

"I don't really care, like I said…I don't have time for women. I'm not Dearka, I don't need sex to be happy," he said.

"I bet you're the only guy to ever say that."

"Doubtful." He folded his arms.

"I think you're just jealous, or maybe you just aren't really trying either," Shiho said sipping her coffee.

"Damnit woman! I'm not JEALOUS!" he yelled. The young girl running the cashier approached them.

"Excuse me…could you maybe quiet down…it's supposed to stay decently quiet in here."

"Sure we were just leaving!" Yzak snapped and the girl backed away slightly. He grabbed Shiho's arm and dragged her out of the store.

"Why are you causing such a scene? You could've just answered the question in a civil way," she said.  
"I just…I don't have an answer because…" he began to unlock the car.

"What?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh forget it," he snapped and walked to her side of the car. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the car. He stared her for a moment. "You're just my type," he whispered against her lips. Shiho was wide-eyed as he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away quickly. "Get in the car," he muttered. She nodded, slightly speechless. He had kissed her and he'd done it like he meant it.

* * *

**I'm really happy with this chapter, i think it turned out good! We'll anyway please R&R! More updates will come probably later this week, cause i'm on vacation! :) Much thanks to all my reviewers! Also if you have time, check out my other fic Keeping Faith also about Yzak and Shiho, it's more dramatic, but i think it'll be good too! Thanks guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back for another longgg chapter! There's a lemon later on...but id call it more of a cutish lemon...anywhoo I hope you enjoy this update. i don't own gundam**

* * *

The Wedding Game chapter 6

Lacus was being…bubbly. Kira really had no idea how to respond to her when she got in this mood. She was dancing around the house and just singing, followed by multiple Haros.

"Lacus…sweetie…" Kira tried multiple times to get her attention.

"Kira, we're going to be parents!" she sang and twirled by him.

"Yes, but the appointment with the doctor is in twenty minutes and I think we should get going," he suggested.

"I suppose," she sighed. "The doctor won't tell us anything we don't know," she said folding her arms. Kira chuckled.

"You're just mad cause you can't float around anymore," he said handing her her jacket.

"I like floating," she said as they walked towards the car.

Once at the doctors Lacus sat restlessly on the table. Kira held her hand and she was swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, Ms. Lacus, you are indeed pregnant," said the doctor. "My name's Alexander Jakestine and I will be helping you through the next nine months," he said cheerfully. He shook Lacus and Kira's hands. "In fact, you're going to be parents of twins," he smiled.

"What really?!" Kira and Lacus said at the exact same time. "That's wonderful!" Lacus cheered. "Just like you and Cagalli!" she smiled. Kira gulped.

"Yeah, wonderful!" he said mustering all the enthusiasm he could. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about having kids. He just was extremely unsure about whether or not he was ready. And now, he was having two kids without having the chance to get used to having one.

* * *

"So what did you do to Yzak

last night?" Dearka asked Shiho the next morning. She blushed.

"W…what do you mean?" she played stupid. They had just kissed, that was all. Seriously. The car ride back to her apartment had been extremely awkward. Yzak wouldn't say anything to her, except at the end when he had said bye.

"Oh come on. Did you dump him?" he asked.

"DUMP HIM?!" she yelled.

"Woah…He just came in very angrily and didn't say anything. So I was curious," Dearka said.

"Oh…no…Nothing like that. I teased him a bit, but I didn't…" she said confused greatly at Yzak's anger. But then again…he did seem to get mad at everything. At that exact moment, Yzak arrived at work and walked gruffly into his office, ignoring anyone who talked to him.

"Shiho! My office…now!" he yelled, slamming his door.

"I'm slightly scared," she said to Dearka.

"You're the one dating him…"

"Right," she said and made her way into his office. He frowned when he saw her. "About last night…" she began.

"I'm not sorry," he said, "I'm sorry," she said at the time. He stood up and approached.

"Ok…well I'm confused," she said shrugging. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lips to his again. "Still confused…" she said. "I thought you said this would be fake," she folded her arms. He placed his finger to his lips as though in deep thought.

"Shut up for like five seconds," he snapped. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her more passionately. She allowed it, of course. She'd wanted it for so long. He pulled away and she frowned. What was he trying to prove? That he had her wrapped around his finger. "Did that seem fake?" he asked suddenly looking down. She shook her head. "Good," he snapped.

"Good? Yzak what do you want?!" she yelled in confusion.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. "But this…" he pointed to himself and her. "Seems right…somehow," he said quietly. "Ack…I don't know," he turned away from her. He didn't want her to see him blushing. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Ok?" he said, as she leaned her head on his back. He flinched slightly, at her touch.

"It's ok to be confused. Doesn't make you weak or anything," she said.

"WHAT? I never…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't…like confusion," he said and turned to face her.

"I figured," she said shrugging as she pulled away. "You have WAY too much pride for confusion…I mean…gasp! Yzak Joule…being unsure of something? NO" she teased. He kissed her again, to shut her up.

"Ok…no more confusion," he said. "I like you…enough," he said toughly. He opened the door. "No more distractions Hahenfuss, go do your work," he said pushing her out the door. "Tonight," he said sternly.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

"Tonight?" she repeated.

"We'll go out…" he said. She blushed. Was it going to be more real this time? And what exactly did 'real' entail?

"Sure," she said and returned to her desk.

"Sooooo," Dearka asked leaning on his chair.

"Sooooo," Shiho mimicked.

"Tell me you put him in a better mood," Dearka groaned. Shiho blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, thinking of Yzak's lips and remembering 'tonight'.

"Exactly what you're thinking," Dearka stated. Shiho threw pencils at his chair.

"My god you perv! Go call Miriallia or something!"

* * *

"So twins? That sounds nice. Stressful, but nice," Athrun told Kira over the phone later that day. He was lying on his bed while Cagalli took a shower

"VERY stressful. Dammit Athrun! I don't know if I can even be a father to one kid, let alone two!" Kira yelled.

"Have you talked to Lacus about this?" Athrun said. Cagalli emerged from the shower and cocked her head in confusion. Athrun shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he mouthed.

"How can I? She's literally dancing for joy! I love her, I can't let her know that I'm not as excited as she is."

"Don't, you have plenty of time to get used to the idea of having children."

"I suppose…well Lacus and I are leaving for dinner, now that she's out of the shower. I'll see you tomorrow," he said hanging up.

"Kira?" Cagalli asked. Athrun nodded. "Everything alright?" she said wrapping her hair in another towel.

"I guess, Kira's nervous about being a father. I suppose it's only natural though," he said. Cagalli nodded.

"Yeah…but you won't be like that," she said seriously.

"Of course not!" Athrun retorted quickly.

"It's ok….I'd be more worried if you weren't nervous!" she laughed. Athrun threw a pillow at her.

"Get dressed…or at least take that stupid towel off." Cagalli laughed and made her way to the bed.

* * *

Shiho began to pace. It was 7:02 and 34 seconds and he STILL wasn't here. He had said 7. He had told her to be ready and she had been…since 6:30. She had decided on wearing a skirt, though she wasn't usually a fan of wearing skirts. It was about knee-length and wasn't too revealing, but she hoped it was sexy enough. She wasn't sure why she was panicking; it wasn't as though she hadn't been on a date with Yzak before. But this date was REAL.

"ARGH!" She yelled and looked herself over in the mirror once more. The doorbell rang and she practically jumped out of her shoes. "COMING!" she yelled louder than she expected. She ran to the door and opened it. She was surprised at how casual Yzak looked. On their previous 'dates' he had worn a suit and then his uniform, but tonight he was wearing khakis and a button-up shirt. It wasn't really all that casual, but for Yzak it was like wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You look nice," he complimented.

"YOU THINK SO!" she yelled. She coughed. "I mean…thanks," she said and looked at the floor.

"Really you look…" he turned away. "C'mon let's go," he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"This bar, dance place that Dearka likes," he said.

"Dearka?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry; I wouldn't take you there if I didn't like it. He just goes there a lot. Especially when Miriallia's not here." He opened the car door for her and made his way to his own door.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought he loved her?" she said as she climbed into the car.

"Oh he does, but he doesn't considered dancing to be a crime against a relationship," he said. She shrugged, it was half true.

"So is he going to be there tonight?" she asked.

"Who knows? I try not to ask." Once they arrived at the bar, Shiho was not surprised to see Dearka dancing drunkenly with two sleazy looking girls. She shook her head as Yzak led her to the bar.

"How does he trust himself to not DO anything with them?" she asked gesturing towards him.

"I have no clue," Yzak said. "That's why I choose not to drink too much. So I don't have regrets."

"Seems to me you're overcautious," she said. He frowned.

"I can be crazy." Shiho practically spit out her drink.

"Yeah like crazy as in angry-crazy. Not like crazy-live a little-crazy," she stated. Yzak continued to frown and was now practically scowling. "Look the anger is building already!" she said laughing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dancing.

"Alright, alright…check out this craziness," he said waving his hands around. She laughed.

"You're a fool," she said.

"Then you're one too, for being with me." He grabbed her butt and pulled her hips to his. She pressed her hands against his chest, surprised by the sudden movement and closeness of their bodies. She began to move, swaying her hips towards his, keeping with the beat. She twirled around so her butt was facing him and she rolled towards him. She felt his hands move from her waist to her hips. "Crazy enough for you?" he whispered into her ear. He pulled her closer to him. He smirked as she shivered slightly. He would never tell Dearka, but it had indeed been a long time since he'd felt good. She turned to face him once more and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I guess it's good enough," she said. The night continued on in the same manner. Dancing and drinking, Shiho had never had so much fun and she couldn't believe it when she glanced at the time. It was already half past midnight. "I guess we should think about going," she said and giggled as she saw disappointment flash across his face.

"Alright," he said. They made their way back to Yzak's car.

"So I'm thinking maybe we could drop me off first?" he suggested.

"But then how would I get home?" she asked confused.

"I'm inviting you back to my apartment Hahenfuss. I'm being crazy," he stated bluntly. She blushed and looked down. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Well you see I've never…ack…what I mean is…sure," she found herself saying finally.

"Too crazy?" he asked, once they were inside the apartment. She shrugged.

"I don't think…what I mean is," she stuttered. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You're acting like a nervous teenage girl…" he whispered against her skin. "I'm sorry, I don't want to put pressure on you," he said. She took off her jacket and threw it on the chair. "Too fast?" he asked. Her mind said yes, but her heart and body said no. She let out a deep sigh.

"No…" she said surprising herself once again. This was Yzak, she had been in love with him from day one. Of course she hadn't realized it until recently, but it had always been him. He was why she could never keep any of her other relationships and he was why she hadn't given herself to anyone, but now…He pushed her against the couch and kissed her on the lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. "Dearka," she said against his lips.

"How can you think about that moron at a time like this?" he yelled pulling away.

"Well what if he comes out of his room?" she snapped.

"True…" he said noticing Dearka's closed door. Suddenly, he had a small thought. If he and Shiho did choose to have sex…he could finally get back at Dearka for all the times he had kept him awake at night. He smirked, proud of his added bonus. He grabbed Shiho's hand and pulled her towards his room. Normally, she would've been surprised at how clean a man's room was, but with Yzak she expected the cleanliness. She sat on his bed awkwardly. "Soooo…" she said and nodded her head. "I like your room." He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Do you really want this?" he asked suddenly. Shiho was surprised at how calm and serious he was. She nodded. "I mean I'm no expert either so don't be so nervous," he said. He pushed her backwards slowly and kissed her as he slid his hands up her shirt, pausing only to remove it and his own shirt. He continued to kiss her and brought his hands under her bra, he squeezed her breasts and she let a moan slip from her lips. He unhooked her bra and allowed her breasts to fall free. He positioned his hands on her stomach and began to kiss her breasts. He slid his hand into her pants and rubbed her already wet folds. Her heart began racing as she could feel the heat building.

"Yzak…" she gasped. He unclasped his own belt and slid his pants down, freeing himself. She could see his already growing member beneath his boxers. He began to unbutton her pants and he pulled them down slowly. He ran his hands up her bare legs and she gasped once again. He could feel her shaking, probably from pleasure and nerves. He pulled down her panties slowly. She glanced at him as he began to remove his boxers. He pressed himself against her. He kissed her once.

"You're unbelievably beautiful," he whispered. "I'll be gentle."

"Just…do it," she gasped slowly. He nodded and slowly slid himself inside of her. She yelped as she felt pain flow quickly through her body. "Move," she demanded. He began to move slowly and she gasped as pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. "You can go faster," she rasped. She moaned into his neck as she felt pleasure she had never felt before. She breathed heavily on to his neck as she could feel her climax rising. He felt her walls tightening.

"Shiho…oh god…" She screamed in to his shoulder as she reached her climax and Yzak collapsed on top of her. "Amazing," he said. She was still shaking. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just can't believe I'd never done that before then," she said. "Sex is good." Yzak laughed.

"Indeed." Suddenly the door slammed. "What the hell was that?" Yzak jumped up. He threw his boxers on and ran out of the room. Shiho quickly followed, wrapping the sheet around her body. "Dearka?!" Yzak yelled.

"Yoooooo…Yzakkkk, Shihooo, wassssup!" he stumbled in. "I was just heading to bed!"

"Where have you been?" Yzak asked.

"Ohh you know just out!" he cheered. "I'm loving the boxers man!" he pointed to Yzak's striped red boxers. He blushed angrily, realizing his plan had been thwarted. Dearka hadn't been there to hear anything and now he was going to have a nice peaceful sleep.

"What's wrong?" Shiho asked noticing his eye twitch.

"Forget it, let's go," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her back into his room.

"NIGHT GUYS!" Dearka called drunkenly after them.

**Ok well i hope you guys enjoyed!! please R&R more updates soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. I had like three projects due, but i'm finally free!! Yay so i'll be updating soon. Keeping Faith chapter4 will be up tomorrow. Anyway, this chapter was especially hard. I also know that many of you are wondering when more Athrun and Cags will be coming. Well your answer is very soon, after this chapter its going to focus equally on them and Yzak and Shiho. ANyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! please R&R i don' own GundamSeed.**

The Wedding Game Chapter 7

"You ready?" Yzak called to Shiho as he waited patiently on her couch.

"Almost," she said peeking her head out from her bedroom

"Yeah well Dearka and I want to leave today for ORB," Yzak said angrily and folded his arms. Shiho emerged from her room, dragging a small suitcase.

"Ok ok, I'm ready, Mr. Impatient," she said laughing. "You're always in such a rush you really should just slow down," she rambled. Yzak grabbed her hand.

"Whatever," he said angrily. She rolled her eyes. She placed her suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"I think this will be really fun," she said.

"Fun, right. Stupid Zala. Everything he does pisses me off," Yzak snorted.

"Then why are you going? No…wait why are you even in the wedding?" she asked.

"Well I don't hate him," he said quietly. Shiho smirked. Although Yzak was known for having a strict rivalry with Athrun, they were still 'friends'…to an extent. They walked into the apartment.

"You seem angrier than normal," Shiho stated. Shiho wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his back. It was true; Yzak was still pissed at Dearka for being a dumbass the other night and he was just didn't like the idea of weddings, especially Athrun. Athrun had succeeded at beating him once again. He turned to face her.

"I think I feel a little better," he said, kissing her.

"Wonder why?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed. "Good, you should be happy," she smiled. He kissed her once more, right as Dearka walked in.

"Jeeze you guys, if you're going to do that…at least go in your own bedroom." Yzak pulled away and frowned.

"Please…how many time have I had to listen to you and Miriallia!" he yelled. Dearka blushed.

"Eherm…right…" he said. "Anyway, you guys ready? Our flight leaves in two hours."

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you!" Yzak snapped grabbing his own suitcase and stormed out the door. Dearka looked at Shiho.

"Gee…maybe I should've left you two alone for a bit longer. Maybe he wouldn't be so pissy!" Dearka laughed. Shiho walked by and slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up, Dearka," she said annoyed.

* * *

The day of her wedding was drawing closer and closer and Cagalli was starting to get jittery. The rehearsal dinner was in two hours and she hadn't seen Athrun since that past weekend. She wasn't nervous to marry Athrun, because she loved him and knew that she wanted to be with him. This moment seemed so final though. She tried not to think about it as she got ready for the dinner. Lacus entered the room.

"Hey how are you?" she asked.

"I'm…excited?" she said with hesitation.

"Let me guess…you're starting to get those…oh so fun pre-wedding jitters?" Cagalli looked at Lacus surprised. Was she that easy to read? "I can read you so well," Lacus smiled as she sat down next to her.

"How did you know?"  
"Well for one thing I'm your best friend. And EVERYONE feels this way."

"Yeah but it's not even my wedding yet," Cagalli protested.

"It's ok… I promise you. I felt the same way and see how happy Kira and I are," she said. Cagalli nodded, Lacus wasn't lying. She could remember vividly how Lacus had almost had a nervous breakdown before marrying Kira. She remembered Lacus wondering if Kira really loved her and Cagalli continually reassured her that he did wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"It's strange because it really has nothing to do with Athrun," Cagalli said.

"Really? What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"Well you see…I'm happy to be getting married to Athrun. I love him and I know he loves me. That I'm sure of. I just don't like the idea of being stuck. I feel so bounded and I don't like that." Lacus giggled. "What?!" Cagalli snapped.

"You're such a troubled Free Spirit, Cagalli." Lacus laughed. "I guess you could picture marriage as being 'final'. But I don't think that's all it is. I mean it's kinda a whole new journey. I mean I've always wanted kids, but I really never expected to be having two at one time." Lacus laughed.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"But really…be nervous, it's good for you," Lacus stated. Cagalli smiled. Sometimes Lacus was smart and said exactly what she needed to hear, but Cagalli was certain that she did not want to be nervous anymore.

* * *

"Miri!!" Dearka ran towards her and twirled her around. "I've missed you so so so so much!" he said kissing her. She laughed. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho had just gotten off the shuttle. Miriallia had come to greet them and give Yzak and Shiho a ride to their hotel. Dearka was staying with Miriallia.

"I'm aware. You know I was starting to think you hated me. I mean especially since you called me twenty times a day."  
"Sorry," he said holding her hands.

"Its fine, I love it. I especially loved the way you greeted me." She laughed. "Hello Shiho, Yzak," she waved.

"Yeah…it's good someone likes it when Dearka goes over the top," Yzak scoffed and Shiho giggled.

"Aw c'mon Yzak, you can't tell me you wouldn't like that!" Dearka said.

"I can promise you…I would hate that…Don't EVER try that." Dearka left Miriallia's side and put his arm around Yzak. "GET OFF OF ME! Idiot!" he shouted.

"Sheesh…I feel bad for Shiho, you're cold…real cold," Dearka pouted sarcastically.

"Hey I can be perfectly…warm for her!" he yelled.

"Yeah sure…maybe at home…not in public though." Shiho laughed. It was true. Yzak wasn't exactly a person who enjoyed publicly displayed affection, but she knew he wasn't going to allow himself to be shown up by Dearka. She could already see his anger building as he sent menacing glares towards Dearka.

"Dearka…you really shouldn't…"  
"Yzak…I'm perfectly happy with our…" Both girls tried desperately to stop their guy from arguing in public. Yzak may have a problem being affectionate in public, but he sure had no problem yelling in public.

"Oh really? Shiho…" he faced her. She blushed and looked down.

"Yzak you really don't have to change anything…let's just go to the hotel and get ready for the dinner," Shiho protested.

"Shiho, shut up for like five seconds. I'm not letting Dearka get the better of me." Shiho slapped her forehead. This was not going to be good. "SHIHO!" he yelled loudly. "I think you're wonderful!" He grabbed her waist and lifted her up and spun her around. He kissed her passionately and pulled away quickly. Shiho just stared at him, dumbstruck. Miriallia and Dearka watched, shocked as well. "There…now let's go. We're wasting time!" he said grabbing Shiho's hand and pulling her towards the car.

"He is the strangest person I have ever met," Miriallia said.

"No kidding," Dearka said making his way towards the car.

* * *

"I'll just be happy when this is all over," Athrun said, staring at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie.

"Yeah, me too," Kira said running a hand through his hair.

"I take it you're referring to Lacus, not my wedding," Athrun asked.

"Yeah! I mean twins! My god Athrun! I can barely decipher all of her Haros! And they're all different colors!"

"Doesn't Lacus name her Haros based on what color they are?" Athrun said.

"WHATEVER!" Kira yelled. "The twins will be the same color."

"I really have no idea what to tell you. Though I think you'll be able to tell your own children apart. I mean you and Cagalli are twins and you look nothing alike." Kira nodded. Athrun coughed awkwardly. "Actually if you did look similar…that would be…strange."

"Only…a little," Kira laughed. "Ugh…I'm sorry man, it's just this news is making me be on edge."

"Understandable. Where are Yzak and Dearka? They should be here by now," Athrun said worriedly.

"Keep your pants on Athrun, we're right here," Dearka said entering the room with Yzak.

"I wasn't exactly planning on removing my pants, but I'm happy you guys made it, finally. What's new?" he asked.

"Yzak finally got himself a girlfriend…OW!" Dearka rubbed the back of his head where Yzak had hit him.

"That's nice, who?"

"You remember Major Hahenfuss…OW! Will you quit it? They were going to ask in like five minutes when they saw you with her!" Yzak frowned.

"Still, there's no reason you need to be spreading stuff about my personal life," Yzak snapped.

"Oh lighten up! It's not like I was spreading rumors!"

"Shiho really? She's pretty," Athrun said trying to break up the arguing.

"Yeah…" Yzak said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Kira's having twins," Athrun said making light conversation.

"Yeah Miri told me. That's great for you. Glad it's not me," Dearka laughed. Kira frowned.

"I'm so freaking nervous! Nothing has even happened and I'm still freaking out! I mean I think I'm more nervous than Athrun and he's getting married. He's never going to sex with anyone but sister ever again…but nooooo he's perfectly calm!" Kira shouted nervously. The three guys looked at him.

"He's on edge," Athrun said finally.

The party itself was enjoyable. Athrun spent the majority of his time talking to Cagalli. He had missed her so desperately in the few days he hadn't seen her. He hadn't been able to tell Kira, but he was so ready for the wedding to be over. Not because he was nervous, but because he really just wanted to be able to spend time with Cagalli and not worry about whether or not the tablecloths would match the napkins. He was nervous about getting married, but not as nervous as he had expected he would be.

"This is nice, seeing it all come together," he said.

"Yup,"  
"Tomorrow is going to be lovely. I love everything you picked. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"Yeah…I know…" she said hurriedly.

"Alright…what's going on?" he said.

"I'm just nervous. You know that something's going to go wrong or I don't know. It's normal right?" she said. He nodded and hugged her.

"Of course! But I promise everything will be wonderful," he said.

"How are you not nervous?" she laughed.

"I am…just good at hiding it," he said. They both laughed as Miriallia walked over with a brown-haired girl. She had violet eyes and her long hair tied at the bottom.

"Hey Cagalli, Athrun. You guys ready for the big day?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Athrun said happily.

"That's great. This is Shiho Hahenfuss, she's on the same squad as Yzak and Dearka."

"Hi, you must be Cagalli. I believe I've met you before, Athrun," she said shaking hands with Cagalli.

"Yes, we've met. Though I hear you and Yzak are together now?" he said. "I've been wondering when he'd get around to doing that," Athrun laughed and Shiho blushed.

"Wow…you must be patient to be able to deal with…I mean…that's so cute." Shiho laughed. Shiho, Miriallia, Athrun and Cagalli continued to chat lightly for awhile longer. Kira finally stood up and asked everyone to take their seats so he could propose a toast.

"So…my best friend and sister's wedding. Sounds like the title of a really bad romantic comedy movie," Kira began. "I'll try to keep this semi-short. Well I must say that I'm glad that it's Athrun who is marrying Cagalli. I can't think of anyone else who would be able to keep her calm. I also can't think of any two people who are better fit to be together…except for me and Lacus that is." There was a collective 'awe' from the crowd. "Well anyway, I propose we toast to you two and hope that your marriage is happy," Kira said and held his glass of wine out. He sat down.

"That was nice, bro," Cagalli teased.

"Thanks, I thought it was good. You know a little funny…then a little sweet and a tribute to my favorite girl," he said squeezing Lacus' hand.

"It was wonderful." All Cagalli could hope for was that her wedding tomorrow would be wonderful too.

* * *

**I'm really happy I finished this chapter...it was hard...idk why! Anyway i hope you enjoyed it! please R&R, updates will be more frequent now that im almost done with school! :) yay being a senior!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I can't believe this is chapter 8! This story is going by so fast! Sorry it took so long to update! I just finished my finals. So now that i have time i plan to finish this story and keeping faith. but both have a long way to go. I hope you all stick with me. Anyway here's the wedding/reception part one! this part focuses on Yzak and Shiho, the next part focuses on Athrun and Cagalli. Please R&R! I don't own Gundam seed/destiny. **

Cagalli waited nervously outside the church doors. She paced as much as her dress could allow; which wasn't exactly much seeing as her dress had a very large train trailing behind her. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way and her heart fluttered an unbelievable amount as the music began to play. She took a deep breath and picked up the front of her dress, getting ready to walk.

"Here I go," she said and linked her arm with Kisaka's and as the doors opened she watched as every head in the room turned to look at her. She knew they were all thinking she looked lovely or how happy it was that she was getting married. She took a deep breath, smiled and began to walk down the aisle. Here comes the bride.

Shiho sat in the pews among many of the other guests. She felt slightly out of place seeing as she didn't know either the groom or the bride all that well, though she did believe that both Cagalli and Athrun were nice people. She never really liked weddings, but she didn't mind being here today. She glanced at Yzak as he stood with Dearka, Kira and Athrun. He smirked at her and she smiled hoping that maybe she'd be where Cagalli was today sometime soon. The doors opened and every head turned to look at Cagalli, but Shiho glanced the other way to look at Athrun. He looked slightly nervous, but his mouth was slightly open as he stared at his soon-to-be wife as she walked down the aisle gracefully. He smiled and stared at her intensely. Shiho could tell that he truly loved her and he wouldn't choose anyone but her to be with. She turned to glance at Cagalli who looked gorgeous, but equally as nervous.

The ceremony went by slowly for Shiho. All of her friends were up there with the bride and groom so she did not even have anyone to whisper to. She tended to focus on Yzak, who also looked semi-bored. At one point Dearka turned and said something to Yzak causing Yzak to blush intensely and then glare at Dearka. Shiho smirked and could only guess what Dearka had said.

Athrun was staring at Cagalli so intensely that he wondered if he was scaring her a bit. He mouthed 'I love you' to her and she blushed and smiled responding that she loved him too.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Athrun said quite loudly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. There was clapping. Athrun picked Cagalli up and carried her outside of the church. He'd been waiting for this day for so long and now it had finally come. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "Our life together begins now," Athrun said lamely. Cagalli chuckled.

"You're lucky you're so cute, cause you definitely don't have the brains," she teased.

"I'm so happy for them!" Lacus said as the couple exited the church. Kira slung his arm around Lacus waist. "Makes me miss our wedding day," she said kissing his cheek.

"Makes me feel old…and not married." Dearka said. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Well whose fault is that?" Miriallia teased. Dearka blushed, he had forgotten Miriallia was standing right there as well.

"Well we better get going, I don't want to miss out on any of the reception Cagalli and I worked so hard to plan," Lacus said happily and began leading Kira down the aisle.

"We better find Shiho too," Miriallia said. "She's probably all by herself," she said glancing towards Yzak. Dearka and Miriallia began to walk off as well, closely followed by Yzak, who was stopped quickly by Maggie.

"Hey I'm Maggie, Cagalli's cousin, what's your name?" she asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Yzak," he said quickly and began to follow his friends. He did want to find Shiho, he didn't like the idea of her being alone or even worse being talked to by some other guy.

"You obviously know Athrun? How?" she asked catching up to him.

"We fought together," he said shortly glancing around looking for Shiho. He noticed her in the corner standing awkwardly by herself. Yzak chuckled to himself; she looked so cute just standing around and waiting. Maggie placed her hand on his forearm.

"You want to go the reception together," she asked. Shiho smiled as she saw Yzak and waved. Yzak quickly shook her hand from his arm.

"Look…I'm here with someone," he said angrily and stormed off.

"Not for long," Maggie said under her breath. Yzak walked over quickly to Shiho.

"Hey Mr. Popular," she said.

"Shut it. She was completely obnoxious," he said taking her hand and they walked after Dearka and company.

"It was a nice ceremony," Shiho said.

"Wow, nice…that's saying something coming from the girl who can't stand weddings," Yzak teased.

"Yeah…well Cagalli and Athrun seem nice," she said changing the subject. At this point they had caught up with the group and had begun to pile into a limo that Lacus had reserved.

"Zala…nice…that's ONE way of putting it," Yzak smirked. Dearka laughed knowing that Yzak could never beat Athrun at anything, which made him extremely angry.

"You're just jealous," Shiho stated. Dearka gasped and Miriallia covered Shiho's mouth. Yzak turned towards Shiho glaring.

"She didn't mean that," Dearka said.

"Yes I did," Shiho said removing Miriallia's hand.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT… THAT… NERD… UGLY… STUPID…" Yzak yelled.

"Stop being five! Just admit it. You are jealous!" Shiho said.

"Guys let's be happy for now! Cagalli and Athrun got married! And we're going to this amazing party!" Lacus said trying to desperately. Shiho chuckled to herself as she watched Yzak practically boil over.

"I'M NOT JEAOUS! GEEZ WOMAN!" the entire group began laughing.

Once at the party everyone was dancing and talking happily. Cagalli and Athrun cut their cake together and Kira gave another speech about how Athrun had better take care of his sister. Lacus was telling everyone about how excited she was about having twins. Dearka and Miriallia had danced for about five songs straight and Yzak was pouting.

"Let's dance, Yzak," Shiho said.

"I'm mad at you," he said. Shiho laughed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oh c'mon…you're not actually mad! You know I was just teasing," she said, she stood up and pulled on his hand. "Look at how much Dearka and Miri are having! And Kira and Lacus. Let's have fun!" she said. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Alright…fine…" he said with fake anger. Yzak enjoyed dancing with Shiho and he wasn't actually angry at her.

"It's good you two decided to kiss and make up," Dearka said.

"Well how could he EVER stay mad at me?" Shiho said cutely.

"That's true," Yzak smirked. After a few more songs, Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia and Shiho returned to their table for a break.

"I'm going to go get some punch," Miriallia said.

"I'll come," Shiho said following her as she got up from the table.

"So you and Shiho seem to be getting along nicely. I always knew she liked you," Dearka said.

"Yeah…I like her enough," Yzak scoffed.

"You are so stubborn. You know you like her a lot…you could even say you…LOVE her," Dearka teased.

"I do like her…a lot," Yzak said quietly. "Maybe..."

"I bet you've barely kissed though…you can be way too much of a gentleman sometimes," Dearka said.

"Oh…really would you rather me be a man-whore like you?" Yzak said. "My god…I can't tell you how many nights I've been kept awake because of you!" Yzak snapped. Dearka blushed.

"Heh…well…"

"AND the ONE time I have a chance to get you back. You come home right after and don't even notice that Shiho was staying over because you were so drunk." Yzak snapped and folded his arms. Dearka stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"Is that how you really felt?" Shiho said standing next to Miriallia holding her punch.

"Shiho? What?"

"I was just a chance to get Dearka back?"

"What? Is that all you heard?" Yzak said.

"Yzak Joule! Did you sleep with me…because you thought it would be funny to try and keep Dearka awake?"

"No! Of course not…that was just an added bonus.

"AN ADDED BONUS?!"

"Shiho…no! Ack! I slept with you because I like you a lot. I don't just…"

"Yeah…sure whatever…cut out the bullshit. I can't believe I did that with you. And to think…I was starting to fall in love with you!" she yelled and dumped her punch into his face. He watched her storm off shocked.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "This is your fault!" he pointed at Dearka and began to chase after Shiho. "Shiho…" he grabbed her wrist. "Are you really in love with me?" he asked.

"I was! But forget it! You Yzak Joule are a sleaze and complete ass hole!" she slapped his hand off of her wrist.

"Wait! No you overheard wrong! The first part of the conversation was about how much I liked you. More than any other girl…" Shiho stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She shook her and head and continued to walk towards the exit. "Shiho. I…I LOVE YOU!" he yelled after her.

"Sorry…but I can't love you," she said and left the building.

"Shiho!" Miriallia ran after her.

"DAMNIT!" he punched the wall.

"I'm so sorry," Dearka said.

"Damnit! I fucked this up so badly." Yzak said angrily. "I can't...lose her"

* * *

**ok so the first part of this section is done! I hope you guys enjoyed. Kinda a cliffhanger. Will Shiho come to understand this misunderstanding? Next chapter will answer that AND have a AthCags lemon...seeing as it IS their wedding night!. Update will come soon. Please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with senior things etc...I graduate tomorrow! YAY! Anyway, I feel like this chapter is kinda weird...and short...but there's an AthCags lemon, so i hope that makes up for it. Please R&R I don't own Gundam**

"DEARKA!"  
"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS WHO SLEPT WITH A GIRL TO GET BACK AT ME!" Dearka yelled back.

"IT WASN'T JUST TO GET BACK AT YOU!" Usually Dearka would sit back and let Yzak's anger run its course, but right now he had to do something to get him to go after Shiho. By now people were staring. Athrun walked over to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Dearka shook his head and shushed Athrun. Dearka looked around as Yzak collapsed into a chair.

"Look, if you don't go after her and explain to her that this is all a big misunderstanding and just apologize your ass off everything will work out," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me," he said. "I wouldn't want to see me," he said almost sadly. Dearka looked at Athrun worriedly. Yzak Joule never said anything even remotely "sadly".

"Just wait until Miriallia gets back," Dearka said.

Once Shiho ran outside, she realized she really had nowhere to go. If she returned to the hotel, Yzak would find her.

"That bastard!" she cursed.

"Shiho!" Miriallia called after her.

"Oh…hey Miri," she replied sadly. Miriallia hugged her.

"I really think you should come back. Maybe we should hear the guys out. I mean Dearka acts sleazy all the time, but I forgive him," Miriallia said rolling her eyes. Shiho looked at Miriallia. There was a part of her that hated Yzak so much right now and there was the part of her that really wanted to go back and forgive him.

"I don't know Miriallia I'm really torn! I want to go back…but I feel like…I can't. I'm not going to let myself get walked all over," she said. She could feel herself already missing him.

* * *

"This is stupid. I can't just sit around here waiting," Yzak snapped and stood up. He grabbed the roses sitting on the table in the vase. "I'm going to go find her and apologize." He stood up and ran out the door.

"Idiot," Dearka said shaking his head.

Yzak ran outside and saw Shiho across the street with Miriallia.

"Shiho!" he called and ran up to them. "Miriallia can you…"

"Yeah! Sure," she said. "Just hear him out…I can't tell you don't want to leave him…" she said to Shiho quietly.

"What do you want?" she snapped after Miriallia had left. He handed her the roses.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said louder. "Look I didn't sleep with you to get back at Dearka. It really had nothing to do with that…I did it because…" he paused and Shiho stared.

"What? Because why?" she asked.

"Because…I love you…" he mumbled.

"What?!" she yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

"Ok," she said.

"Please Shiho, I'm serious...I've never felt this way about anyone," he said.

"Ok," she said again holding her nose. He looked at her puzzled.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" he said.

"Yes…it's just…"

"Yes?" he asked staring intensely at her.

"I'm really allergic to roses!" she sneezed.

"Then why are you still holding them?!" he grabbed the flowers and threw them on the ground. He pulled her into a hug. "You should've just said something."

"I know, but you were being so sweet. I wanted to see how long you could keep it up," she said laughing.

"So you forgive me?" he said.

"Enough, you're just an idiot so I'll let it go," she said smiling.

"Hey! I am no idiot!" he yelled.

"So much for being sweet…" she said rolling her eyes as she began to walk back towards the building. He grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked. He brought his lips to hers.

"I really do love you," he said pulling away.

"I love you too," she said quietly. "We'll have plenty of chances to get Dearka back in the future," she said. Yzak blushed and followed Shiho back inside.

"Well it's good to see you two decided to make up!" Dearka said, once they had returned.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Shiho said folding her arms.

"I wasn't involved in this at all," he said.

"Yeah…but it was about you, so I'm blaming you," Shiho said. Miriallia laughed.

"Poor Dearka," Lacus said. After a few more hours the party was beginning to come to an end.

"What a great day!" Cagalli smiled as Athrun slid his arm around her waist. Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Miriallia had all stayed behind to help clean up.

"You know, you guys should go on ahead," Lacus said. "We don't mind cleaning up."

"Are you sure…" Cagalli began.

"GREAT!" Athrun said and grabbed Cagalli's arm. He pulled her outside.

* * *

"Eager aren't we?" Cagalli said once they arrived back at her house.

"A little yes," Athrun said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful in that dress," he kissed her neck. "But I bet you'd look just as good with it off." He carried her bridal style up the steps to their bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed. He removed his bowtie and suit jacket. He helped her unzipper the dress, leaving her in only her underwear. He attacked her lips and placed his hands on her breasts. He rubbed her mounds and she moaned into his mouth.

"Athrun…don't you think you should take off some clothes too?" she asked breathlessly. "It's really not fair." He smirked and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Cagalli sat back and watched as he slowly removed the shirt revealing his muscles. She shivered and slid his hands down his body and stopped at his belt. She smirked and removed it slowly. She rose to kiss his lips. He could feel her hard nipples pressing into his chest.

"Cag…Cagalli," he said breathlessly.

"Let's get these pants off," she said and unbuttoned his pants. She could see his growing member as he kicked off his pants. "That's nice," she whispered. "But don't you want me more?" she asked seductively. She removed his boxers and began to wrap her hands around his shaft.

"Mmmm" he moaned as she slid her hands up and down. She rubbed his balls to heighten his pleasure.

"So long…" she said as she swallowed him. She wrapped her tongue around his tip and he began to rock back and forth slightly.

"Cagalli…" he said moaning. His hands were roaming through her hair. He began to shiver as he felt his climax coming. "Yes…oh yes," he said. Cagalli swallowed him as his seed poured down her throat. She brought her lips to meet his. "You're amazing," he said between kisses.

"It's not the end," she said. "Let's get you back in the game." She rubbed his shaft again and made him spread his legs. She slid between his legs and brought his member between her breasts. She began to move back and forth, his member was squished between her mounds.

"Holy…Cagalli!" he said loudly, she was being more aggressive than usual. He was back to being rock hard.

"My turn," she said. He pushed her back on the bed and he began to suckle on her breasts, tweaking her nipples to make them hard. He moved lower and pulled down her panties. He began by rubbing her clit.

"Ath…Athrun…" she moaned. "Don't stop," she bucked her hips. "I love you," she said. He thrust two fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out quickly. "My god," she moaned intense. He brought his lips to her wet folds and began to dart his tongue inside of her. She came quickly. "I need you inside me," she whispered as her body shook from pleasure.

"What?" he asked cutely.

"I need you inside of me!" she yelled. "Lie down," she said. She lowered herself on to him and began to rock back and forth. Athrun moaned as he watched her breasts bounced up and down. He sat up and picked her up, by her ass. He squeezed her butt tightly and placed her underneath him.

"You're not going fast enough," he said as he thrust into her once again.

"Oh Athrun…" she said as he moved quicker and quicker. He could feel her walls tighten around him and they screamed each others names as they climaxed together.

"I love you," he said as he lay on top of her.

"I love you too," she said.

"I wouldn't choose anyone else to spend the rest of my life with," he said. Cagalli smiled.

"Me neither," she kissed him. "And we have all night," she said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**hmmm i think this was one of my better lemons...i hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R! Love to my reviewers!! You guys rock! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to post this, I wasn't exactly sure the direction I wanted to take this after the wedding, but now I have plans, so updates should be more frequent. Many thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys!**

* * *

Wedding Game 10

A Few Days Later

Shiho, Yzak and Dearka were sitting the lunchroom. They had returned to the PLANTS only a few days previous and now had returned to work.

"I'm glad you two chose to kiss and makeup," Dearka said stuffing half of a sandwich into his mouth. "I mean it would've been really awkward for me had you two still been fighting and I had to like be friends with both of you," he said. Yzak frowned.

"Well I'm glad you are looking out for our happiness," Shiho teased.

"Yeah…you guys are lucky to have a friend like me," he slurped his soda. Shiho giggled.

"Alright well I'm going back," she stood quickly.

"What's the rush?" Yzak said watching her stand up.

"Well a certain Commander I know will be pretty pissed if I don't get my work done," she said. Yzak chuckled.

"That's true but I think he'd forgive you if you let him stay over tonight," he said grabbing her hand.

"Yzak…I told you I'm having dinner with my mother tonight. I can't have you over," she sighed.

"Let me come. I can meet your mother," he suggested. Shiho began to protest but suddenly she stopped. Her mother had been pestering her about getting a boyfriend and Yzak would hopefully be a perfect gentleman. Hopefully. She sighed.

"Alright…but you have to look and act like a perfect gentleman. No funny stuff," she said.

"When am I ever not serious?" he asked. Shiho shrugged. Yzak slouched back down after she exited the room. "Shit."

"You know…meeting parents is the first step in commitment," Dearka said. Yzak glared at him.

"And what makes you think that I don't want commitment. Maybe I want to settle down," he said thinking of his own mother's nagging comments about how she would never have grandchildren. Dearka looked at him wide eyed.

"Geez you get one girl and you're holding on tight." Yzak frowned. "And who would've guessed it would be Shiho Hahenfuss," Dearka said.

"What's wrong with Shiho? She's a beautiful, professional, sophisticated woman. I think she's…special," he said. Dearka smirked.

"Heh…you're so head over heels in love," Dearka said.

"Yeah well at least I'm trying to make a commitment," he said. "It's only been a month and a half for me. How about you? 7 and counting?" Yzak asked.

"Hey! Look…ever since the wedding I've been thinking…of getting a ring. You know Miri and I HAVE been together for awhile…I think it might be good idea to start settling down." Yzak stared for a few minutes. He blinked a few times staring at Dearka. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting that to be your response."

"Really? Maybe your right…" Yzak scoffed.

"Whatever," he said standing up to leave.

"Wait! Um…will you come with me?" Dearka asked quickly.

"What?" Yzak snapped. "Come with you where?"

"To pick out a ring. I mean…it's really important what if I mess it up!" Dearka whined. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said walking towards his office.

"Please! PLEASE!" Dearka was begging, which was never a good sign. Yzak turned slowly.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Great. Let's go after work."

"Alright, but I do have to be ready for this dinner." Yzak shuddered a bit. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he had asked Shiho to have dinner with her mother. It meant he had to be presentable and it was starting to worry him. And Yzak Joule did not like being worried. Though he knew she would be equally nervous when meeting his own mother, which he hoped would be soon.

* * *

Kira awoke next to Lacus. She was sleeping so soundly, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I love you," he said aloud as she continued to sleep peacefully. He shivered a bit. He had to tell her and he was beyond nervous. Everyone he'd talked to agreed.

"Kira?" Lacus said sleepily.

"L…Lacus!" Kira responded surprised.

"Is everything ok?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…I don't know," he looked away. Lacus grasped his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Kira…please talk to me.

"Lacus…I," he began. She looked at him intently waiting for him to say something. "I'm scared…of being a father."

"What?" she said giggling slightly.

"I mean…not only is there one! There's two!" he turned to face her and he took her hands in his. "I mean I don't want you to think that I'm not excited, because II am! I really am! I'm so happy. This is what you want. What WE want…but I can't help feeling slightly uneasy. I mean…what if I completely fail. I have no idea what it means to be a good father." He shook his head trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

"Kira…why didn't you say something to me?"

"I was nervous, you'd be mad. And you were so happy! I didn't want to disappoint you!"

"You're not disappointing me! I feel the same way," she said. She placed her hands on her belly. "I'm going to get really fat. And I have to have two kids at one time. From what I hear, one is painful enough. I too am wondering whether or not I will be a good mother. Of course I'm scared as well." She smiled. Kira pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so…glad," he whispered. "I was so sure that you weren't feeling nervous. Don't worry about getting fat, it won't matter. And I'll be right there with you, the whole way," he smiled.

"Yes…we can learn together. Now come on…I'm so hungry!" she said pulling his hand. Will you make me something good?" she asked. Kira laughed.

"Anything you want," he said. He watched Lacus as she walked towards the bathroom. She was only about two months pregnant, so she wasn't showing, but that didn't stop Kira from thinking about it. He was happy to hear that Lacus was equally as nervous as he was.

"…ira? Kira?" Lacus smiled.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh just the most beautiful woman in the room," he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm the only woman in the room," she said laughing.

"Oh you know what I meant," he said.

"Of course I did," she said.

* * *

"Athrun! Come in the water!" Cagalli waved to Athrun who was sitting on the beach. "It's warm!"

"I…really don't believe you," he said standing up and walking closer to the crashing waves. It was the second day of their honeymoon and Athrun was already starting to be worn out by Cagalli's constant energy. "And besides, don't you want to just relax?"

"No way! The water is beautiful. And how many chances do we have to just swim and not do anything!" She splashed water in his direction.

"Cut it out," he laughed and finally walked slowly into the water. It was indeed a lot warmer than he expect. Cagalli smirked and swam out farther. Athrun rolled his eyes and followed her. He placed his hand on her head. "I just can't resist you," he whispered.

"Oh I'm aware," she said giggling. The two swam around getting into splash fights and enjoying each other's company. "Oh man…I love the beach!" Cagalli cheered as she stood on the shore. She laid a towel out and began to lie down.

"This is nice," Athrun said after a few moment of silence. He really enjoyed relaxing, especially with Cagalli. Cagalli giggled suddenly.

"C'mon…cut it out Athrun," she said.

"Cut what out?" he asked.

"You're tickling my stomach," she said.

"Uh…no I'm not…" he said sitting up.

"What?" Cagalli opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with a lizard-type animal. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and stood up quickly, causing the lizard to fall. "W…what is that thing?!" she screamed pointing at the lizard who was staring at her.

"Oh wow! Can you believe it? This is the…" Athrun began to blab on and on about the lizard and where it came from and what it out. He was spouting a ridiculous amount of useless information. "This is so cool!" he picked it up.

"What are you doing?!" Cagalli yelled. "That thing…attacked me!" she said.

"It didn't attack you. It's perfect harmless. It walked on you. That's what it did," he said.

"Whatever! It still creeps me out." Athrun began to laugh hysterically. "I don't really find this funny." She said sitting back down after Athrun had put the lizard aside.

"You should've seen your face," he said still laughing. She smiled.

"It was creepy! But I guess it was kinda funny," she said.

"And you thought it was me!" he laughed.

"Yeah…well…whatever. I'm just glad that's over," she said.

"You are so cute," he said.

"What?" she asked surprised but the sudden change.

"You're adorable. I love you," he said leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too. I'm glad you saved me from that…thing," she said.

"Ah yes, the vicious lizard," he said.

"Shut up! You're lucky I love you, Athrun Zala. Lizard nerd," she said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love the scene with Athrun and Cagalli. Yay Athrun Cagalli, anyway Please R&R it's much appreciated! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wedding Game 11: WOW! This is so great! Chapter 11. It's also a really long chapter. This is my longest story on fanfic and I'm really proud of it. Thank you guys for the constant support. Anyway sorry for the long wait! Only two chapters left after this! I don't own Gundam Seed.**

* * *

The Wedding Game 11

Cagalli shook her head at the sight of Athrun as she emerged. It was currently day 4 of 7 of their honeymoon and it was Athrun's day to choose what they did. Today Cagalli was expecting to enjoy a nice relaxing walk because that is what Athrun had chosen. But from the looks of Athrun, a relaxing walk was not what they were going to do.

"Should I…change?" Cagalli asked. She said as she looked at her casual shorts, tank top and sandals.

"I don't think sandals are a very good idea," Athrun said.

"So where exactly are we going on this walk?"

"Well," Athrun began excitedly. "It's this great forest path and there's a ton of exotic animals and plants that we've never seen before!" he said happily. Cagalli smiled her best smile. It was a tendency of Athrun's to forget that Cagalli lived on Earth. But she understood that it was different in the PLANTS.

"So it's a hike," she said.

"Well I wouldn't call it a hike persay…a nature walk perhaps," he suggested. Cagalli snickered.

"Then why are you wearing this outfit," she laughed. Athrun was adorned in typical hiking clothes. Though he had overdone it a tad, which made him look like he was an extreme tourist planning to go on a safari. He had on a large hat and binoculars and a camera hung around his neck. He had on khaki shorts and a matching khaki vest with a white t-shirt underneath. Cagalli giggled.

"I'm just looking the part," he said.

"Indeed," she chucked. "You're so cute," she said and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're so cute too," he mumbled against her lips.

"C'mon," she stopped. "Let's take this hike."

They began the hike and Cagalli was walking fairly fast. Athrun continued to lag behind to take pictures and look at plants and animals. "So where does this lead exactly?" she asked. There was no answer. "Athrun?!" she yelled turning around nervous she had lost him. She rolled her eyes when she saw him bent over looking at a plant intensely. He had out his guide book and he was quickly flipping through the pages.

"Did you say something hun?" he asked. Cagalli walked over to him.

"Yeah, I was wondering where this path leads. I mean it seems like we've been walking uphill for awhile," she said.

"I don't really know," he said snapping pictures of the plants. "Did you know these were here?" he asked. He began to ramble on about plant and how it was rare and he had never seen. They continued on and on.

"Athrun how long is this path?" Cagalli asked wiping some sweat from her forehead, when they stopped once again.

"I really don't know," he said. Cagalli sighed. It was hot and all she wanted to do was be by the pool or beach. But she knew this hike was important to Athrun, so she tried her best to stay happy.

"I feel like all we've been doing is walking uphill!" she said. By now she had begun to fall behind and Athrun seemed to be way ahead of her. He came running back to her.

"Alright Cagalli! Close your eyes!" he said.

"Athrun…" she sighed.

"Come on…" he placed his hands over her eyes and led the way.

"There better be a pool because I'm…oh my gosh…" she stopped and gasped at the amazing view. They had hiked to the top of a cliff which looked out over the ocean and there mountains off to the side. "Beautiful," she said.

"I thought you deserved the most beautiful view, since you're the most beautiful woman I know," he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You knew! This whole time you…!" she said yelling.

"Yeah…but I wanted it to be a surprise!" he said.

"This is amazing," she said. Athrun wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you for coming on the hike with me. I know it wasn't your favorite thing to do," he said.

"No no! It's gorgeous!" she said kissing him again. "Besides…I get to choose what we do tomorrow," she smirked and Athrun rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dearka rushed home after work. Yzak had left early so he could take a shower before he and Dearka went to get a ring. That way he'd be prepared to go to dinner with Shiho's mother. He was such a planner, but Dearka wasn't really thinking about Yzak. He was thinking about Miriallia. If he was so nervous to just buy the ring then how would he be when he actually had to ask her? He rushed into the apartment but stopped suddenly when he stumbled upon the scene in his and Yzak's apartment. Yzak was in a strapless shirt and boxers asleep on the chair. Dearka was wide-eyed.

"Oh…my…gosh!" He rushed over to a drawer in the kitchen. He dug through the drawer and pulled out a black marker. "He's going to be so pissed. But it's so worth it!" Dearka whispered aloud. "I've been waiting forever." He sat in front of Yzak and began to doodle on his face. He drew a moustache and wrote I AM STUPID on his forehead. He drew a line between his eye brows. He chuckled and ran to put the marker back. He walked back over and shook Yzak's shoulder. "Yo! Yzak man…let's go," Dearka said trying hard not to laugh.

"Wha…" Yzak said tiredly. "Dearka?! SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT?" he yelled jumping up quickly.

"Woah woah…calm down, just get washed up. "You've got plenty of time. I'm going to get changed." Yzak shook his head. Dearka walked into his room. "3…2…1," he said.

"DEARKA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yzak yelled from the bathroom. Dearka laughed. It was so worth it.

"You are so lucky I am still here with you," Yzak snapped as he and Dearka entered the jewelry store.

"Yeah…well I couldn't pass up the chance. I mean you never sleep on the couch…ever."

"Unlike you who feels the need to fall asleep at random times, usually on the couch," Yzak replied. Dearka ignored Yzak and began to scan the rings.

"I don't know what she likes," he said worriedly.

"What do you mean?! Just pick something you like then!" Yzak said. Dearka finally pulled out two rings; a ruby with diamonds on both sides and an emerald with diamonds surrounding it.

"I like both," Dearka said glancing at Yzak. "Which do you think?" Dearka said.

"Well, I don't know Miriallia like you do, and Shiho is a completely different person so I wouldn't…" Yzak stopped and blushed suddenly thinking of the idea of him proposing to Shiho. He was meeting her mother tonight and Ezalia had been bugging him about meeting Shiho as well. They were pretty serious.

"You wouldn't what?" Dearka asked.

"I wouldn't know what to choose," he said quickly snapping.

"Ok…ok jeeze," Dearka said turning back to the rings. He stared at them for at least ten minutes.

"I do have a dinner soon," Yzak said.

"I know, I know but I want it to be perfect! It has to be perfect…" he said.

"You sound like a girl on her wedding day," Yzak teased. Finally Dearka decided on the ruby, but once they were in the car, he was acting all jittery. "She's…she's going to say yes," Yzak said quietly.

"What?" Dearka said surprised at Yzak's sincerity.

"She's going to yes. She loves you."

"How do you know?" Dearka asked curiously.

"I don't."

"You are so strange," Dearka said.

* * *

Kira had begun to cook lunch for Lacus when he heard her scream and a loud crash.

"LACUS!" he yelled and ran upstairs. She was lying on the bathroom floor with a towel loosely wrapped around her body.

"Kira…" she whispered. He ran over and began to help her up.

"Lacus what happened?!" he asked hurriedly.

"I slipped getting out of the shower," she said limping out towards the bed. "I think something's wrong with my ankle, but I'm more worried about the babies," she said as she began to cry. Kira set her on the bed and she held the towel to her body tightly. Kira touched her ankle and she winced.

"I think that maybe we should go to the hospital," Kira said and Lacus nodded nervously.

* * *

"Alright as long as you keep your cool and just act like a gentleman than my mother will love you," Shiho said once Yzak had arrived at her apartment. "Just promise me you'll keep your cool," Shiho said. She began to pace back and forth.

"Shiho…I," Yzak began but she interrupted him.

"You see I've never brought a guy to meet my mother and I just don't know how she's going to react. I mean we're nothing alike and I don't know what I should…"

"Shiho," Yzak stopped her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior. For you…because I love you," he said and kissed her lightly. Shiho laughed.

"This is so funny. It's like we're switched," she said.

"Yeah I know. You look great by the way," he said commenting on her dress. She had her hair down and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was in a long black dress that was low cut and hugged her slim waist. She blushed.

"Thanks…I really only wear this for my mother," she said.

"And hopefully me too," he said teasing.

They had decided to meet Shiho's mother at the restaurant. Yzak immediately could see the resemblance between Shiho and her mother. They both looked similar, they shared their hair and eye color. She was wearing an elegant red dress and had her hair pulled back tightly into a bun. But the second she opened her mouth, Yzak could see how different they were.

"Shiho! Dear! It's so nice to see you! And I see you brought a friend," she said as she stood up to greet them.

"Mother this is Yzak Joule," she said introducing him. He pulled out the chair so she could sit and he did the same for Shiho.

"Well Hello," she said and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Hahenfuss," he said politely.

"Oh please call me Patricia. He's such a gentleman! And handsome!" she said to Shiho. Shiho blushed and tried to not look Yzak in the eye. "So I do hope you plan to get her out of that god awful military. The men there are just dogs and it's not really a woman's work," she said.

"Actually mother," Shiho smiled awkwardly. She noticed Yzak raising an eyebrow. "Yzak is my Commander, I work with him," she said finally.

"Oh! Well isn't that just wonderfully inappropriate," she smirked.

"It's actually not a huge deal, many soldiers get together," Shiho insisted.

"Yes and Shiho is one of my best pilots. She's helped me out a lot. I might not be here without her," Yzak said. Shiho blushed.

"That's not true, Yzak is a wonderful pilot and excellent commander," Shiho insisted.

"Well if you want my opinion." Of course no one had asked for I say you leave this military and start to settle down. I would love some grandchildren," she said looking at Yzak. Yzak blushed awkwardly and Shiho sighed quietly. Thankfully the waiter came over and began to take their order.

"Well anyway! I do hope that you can support my Shiho," her mother said.

"Mother! We're not even engaged," Shiho muttered. Yzak coughed awkwardly.

"I believe I could support Shiho fine," he said coolly. Shiho sighed, she could tell Yzak was getting aggravated and was trying to desperately control himself.

"That's wonderful, now really have you already…you know," her mother asked. Shiho slapped her forehead.

"Please mother!" But again, thankfully their dinner arrived and they began to eat

silently. Thought Patricia Hahenfuss was not going to allow the conversation to simmer down.

"Sit up, Shiho. You're slouching," she said. Yzak sent her a sympathetic look. "So did you hear about Ezalia Joule's donation to that military fund. It's like that woman just wants to show off how much money she has!"

"Mother…um…" Shiho began.

"What dear?" she asked.

"Well Yzak's mother…is Ms. Joule," Shiho said as she glanced towards Yzak who looked as though he was going to boil over.

"You don't say! You know I can really see the resemblance now that you mention it! Their hair is very similar!" she cooed. "Well dear, you should tell your mother to not throw her money around." The waiter returned with some water but tripped slightly spilling a bit on Yzak's shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU…YOU CLUMSY…" he yelled and stood up quickly. Sadly he was really mad at Shiho's mother but he had to take it out on the waiter, who happened to be new to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," the man whimpered and began to wipe the water up with a napkin.

"YZAK!" Shiho yelled and stood up too. "We'll take the check!" Shiho said hurriedly. All she wanted to do was get out of there and fast.

"I'll take that," Mrs. Hahenfuss said snatching the check from the man's hand.

"No I will," Yzak said gritting his teeth.

"Nonsense! There's no reason for you to pay, my dear. But I am indeed glad you offered."

Afterwards Shiho said a quick goodbye to her mother, but not after being pulled aside and getting her mother's approval. As she said bye, she said she looked foreword to hearing when the wedding would be.

"Oh…my…god…" Shiho said collapsing on to her sofa. "I can't believe her. I'm SO sorry you had to go through that," she said. Yzak sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright. It had to be done sooner or later right? Besides…it wasn't so bad."

"I was glad you yelled at the waiter and not her." The two laughed. "She's so aggravating. I can't believe I'm related to that."

"You two are very different."

"I'd like to meet your mother," Shiho said.

"Yeah…she'd like to meet you. She told me that she wanted grandchildren soon so she could play with them before she becomes immobile. Kinda depressing," he said.

"No kidding," Shiho laughed. "I love you…" she said suddenly.

"Good, cause I love you too," he said and began to kiss her as he slipped his jacket off.

* * *

**Tada! chapter 11! I hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R and updates will come soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is! Chapter 12 of the Wedding Game. This is the last real chapter, but there is going to be a decently long epilogue and depending on what you guys ask for, I might write a sequel. Currently after this story, I have two more one shots I would like to post, as well as my Disney idea. See my profile info for more information on that. Anyway I don't own Gundam and I hope you guys enjoy this. It took me forever to write! It's also the longest chapter ever! :) Please R&R!**

* * *

The Wedding Game 12

"Miriallia…will you do me the honor…no…" Dearka muttered in the mirror. He glanced at his watch. He had barely thirty minutes until he had to leave to pick up Miriallia. "Shit shit shit shit…" he muttered. He glanced at the ring, nervously. The ruby shone brightly under the lights of the apartment.

"What's going on?" Yzak asked walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. He couldn't help but notice Dearka's mumbling and pacing.

"I'm just…I'm just SO NERVOUS!" he yelled. Yzak raised an eyebrow and began to brush his teeth, not responding. "How did your dinner go with Shiho's mom?" he asked, trying desperately to forget his own problem.

"Oh she's insane. But I'm pretty sure Shiho agrees, so it's fine," Yzak shrugged. "Besides she's meeting my mother tonight, so that will be quite the experience."

"But your mother's fine," Dearka said.

"Yeah to you. Mostly because you can't bear her grandchildren," he retorted angrily. Dearka laughed.

"Well Shiho's a cool girl. It'll be fine," Dearka reassured.

"You'll be great too," he said calmly.

"Thanks for reminding me," Dearka said glancing at the ring.

* * *

"Hey Miriallia!" he called out loudly as she stepped into his car.

"Well aren't we lively tonight?" she giggled.

"Yeah…well I'm just REALLY happy to see you," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smirked.

"I'm glad. So what's on the agenda for tonight?" she asked.

"Well…I thought we could eat by the lake. I made sandwiches," he said holding up a blanket and a bag full of food. Miriallia smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. By the time they got to the lake, Dearka was shaking practically uncontrollably. It was hard for Miriallia not to notice.

"De…what's going on?" she asked, slightly concerned. Dearka wasn't usually nervous. He was always Mr. Sauve and so cheesy.

"Alright I was going to wait but I can't I'm too nervous."

"About what?" Miriallia demanded. He grabbed her hand.

"Well you see…I've been thinking…" he began. "Ever since Athrun and Cagalli got married…that well, I love you so much and…" he pulled out the box. Miriallia gasped and covered her mouth. "I was hoping you'd do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked finally. She hugged him.

"Of course I will!" she said. He began to remove the ring and nervously placed it on her finger.

"I'm so happy you said yes! It looks great on you," he said happily.

"Of course I'd say yes. I love you! And it's very nice."

"I was so worried. Even Yzak tried to calm me down," he said, laughing.

"That must have been quite the sight," they both laughed. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too. I can't wait to start our lives together."

* * *

Kira was squeezing Lacus' hand as the doctor began to run tests to check on the health of the babies. Lacus was trying her hardest not to cry and Kira couldn't bear to look at her because he was equally as worried. At first, he had been so scared to be a father, but already he was starting to get used to the idea. Plus, it made Lacus, so unbelievably happy. The last thing he wanted was to lose what they hadn't even had a chance to have.

"Kira," she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. She breathed a deep sigh.

"God I hope so. I don't even know these kids and I love them," she said placing her free hand on her stomach. "They're ours…they can't just be…gone…" she said.

"We don't know that they are!" Kira said kissing her. "I love you," he said finally breaking a long silence.

"Oh gosh, Kira, I love you too," she said softly. After what seemed like a painfully long time, the doctor re-entered the room.

"Well," he began. Kira heard Lacus take a deep breath. "Your babies are going to be just fine."

"Thank god!" Lacus said and buried her face in Kira's chest. He sighed and hugged her tightly. He was so happy. He didn't know what he would've done, had the children been lost.

"But you must promise to be much more careful," he said. Lacus nodded.

"I will try my hardest," she promised.

Both Kira and Lacus were silent on the car ride back. They both were so happy, but were silently enjoying the joyful news.

"Lacus…" Kira said breaking the silence.

"Yes Kira?" she asked.

"I'm really happy that the twins are ok," he said. Lacus giggled.

"This is coming from the guy who was all nervous to be a father," she laughed. Kira blushed. "You're going to be amazing as a father," she smiled and placed a hand on his leg.

"I really hope so," he said. "I was so worried for us," he said.

"I was too, but now everything is going to be fine," she said.

"You're right, everything is going to be fine," he repeated and he finally felt truth in his own words.

* * *

"So your mother is she normal or is she crazy like mine?" Shiho teased in the car.

"She's fine, but she might ask you about grandchildren, just ignore it," he said.

"Aww that's cute, she cares about your happiness," Shiho said.

"No…she just wants grandchildren for herself. Not for me," he said. They pulled up to the house. "I love you," Yzak said suddenly. "I'm sorry if my mother is crazy."

"Please…you meant my mother the other night; I mean it can't get much worse than that. I love you too by the way."

"Good, you ready?" he said grasping her hand as they walked to the door. Ezalia opened the door and immediately hugged Yzak.

"Oh Yzak, it's so great to see you!" she smiled and squeezed him tightly.

"Mother…mother please," he said gritting his teeth.

"You must be Shiho," she said turning to her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "It's great to finally meet you." She led the two into the mansion. Shiho went wide eyed at how large the house was. She was no stranger to wealth, but this was almost excessive. In the entrance there was a large golden chandelier and an enormous staircase leading upstairs, it almost looked like the inside of a palace. "Yzak seems very serious about you. He doesn't normally bring home girls," Ezalia commented as she led them into the parlor. The parlor was also large and had a Victorian feel to it.

"Your house is…gorgeous," Shiho commented breathlessly.

"Thank you, I took a very long time deciding its décor. I love how it turned out."

"Thank you for inviting me here, Mrs. Joule," Shiho said as Yzak motioned for her to sit down.

"Oh please call me Ezalia," she said. "So Yzak tells me you're one of his best pilots. It's good to hear about strong women in ZAFT," Ezalia said. Shiho blushed and glanced at Yzak who was smirking. He placed his hand on her leg.

"Yes, she's amazing. One of the best, besides myself," he smirked.

"Well of course you're the best _Commander_," Shiho teased. "But seriously thank you. I work very hard," she said.

"Yeah, way more than that slacker Dearka," Yzak muttered. Shiho giggled thinking of Dearka constantly talking on his phone to Miriallia.

"So, Mrs…Ezalia, was Yzak always a grump or did he used to be cute?" she asked giggling when she saw the scowl on Yzak's face.

"Well, he used to be adorable, of course he still is. Here hold on one moment," she said standing and walking over to a cabinet filled with albums. She pulled out a small blue one. "These are from when he was really young."

"Mum, I really don't think Shiho wants to see pictures…"

"Of course I do," she said winking. She went to sit by Ezalia leaving Yzak scowling. Ezalia showed Yzak when he was a baby and she giggled. "You were so cute! What happened?"

"Very very funny. Can this stop please, mother?" he snapped.

"Oh but we must show her the picture of your sweater."

"NO!" Yzak stood up. "No sweaters mother. I never liked or wore sweaters," he said sternly.

"Yes you did sweetheart," Ezalia said flipping through pages. "Here we go." She pointed to a picture of a 6-year-old Yzak wearing a black sweater with a large teddy bear in the middle.

"Awww that's so cute."

"It's everything but cute!" Yzak yelled. "Mother please stop."  
"But the story," Ezalia pouted.

"Oh please tell the story," Shiho begged.

"Well,"

"MOTHER!"

"Oh lighten up," Ezalia snapped. "Well, it was a random day and I sent Yzak off wearing this sweater," Shiho nodded in anticipation. "Well anyway, everything was fine until I get this phone call saying Yzak won't come in from recess. So I decide to go down and see what's going on. So I get there and he's hiding under the slide. So I'm trying to get him to come out and he's all 'I don't wanna'. So I ask him why and he responds by saying, 'they made fun of me!' So I finally have to chase him around the playground and he's getting all aggravated and he starts to take off the sweater. So I say 'Yzak you can't run around with no shirt on in the cold!' and he's all mad at me still and he goes 'I don't care…'" Ezalia said describing the scene with her hands. Shiho laughed while Yzak stood in horror. "Well finally I told him if he wore it for the rest of the day, he would never have to wear it again. So he finally gave in a put it back on. But it was just the cutest thing ever."

"It sounds adorable," Shiho said and stood up to hug Yzak. "You were so cute," she said. Yzak frowned but wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're lucky you're cute or else I'd kill you. Don't EVER tell Dearka that story," he snapped.

"I won't," she kissed his cheek. Ezalia stood up and walked over to Yzak.

"Let's hope your children have cute stories too, hm?" Ezalia said raising her eyebrows. Yzak scoffed.

"Mother please." Shiho chuckled.

"Alright well let's go sit down, I'd say it's a good time to eat," Ezalia said. She led them into the dining hall and they began to eat and casually chat. Shiho adored Ezalia. She was so sweet and caring. Shiho could tell that she greatly cared about Yzak and wanted him to be happy. Yzak was also being extremely sweet to her in front of his mother. He always seemed to have his arm around her or on her leg or holding her hand. It wasn't that he wasn't sweet in general, but he usually was trying to keep his strict façade in public. After they had finished eating Ezalia suggested that they wait around for desert.

"I'm sure you two would rather be home alone, but I tried this new brownie recipe and also I had Marie make a few other treats," she said.

"I would love that," Shiho smiled happily. "May I use your bathroom for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course, dear, Yzak why don't you take her to it," Ezalia suggested. Yzak placed his napkin on the table and grabbed Shiho's hand. He began to lead her a little ways down the hall.

"Your mother is very sweet," Shiho said.

"You're very sweet for thinking so," he smirked and kissed her.

"I can take it from here," she said pulling away.

"You sure?" he asked holding on to her hand and pulling her back to him. He kissed her again as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Yzak...we're in your mother's house!" she laughed. "And I actually have to pee, I wasn't just going to the bathroom to freshen up!" she laughed.

"Alright, alright, fine," he said. "I'll see you back there," he said walking back to the dining room.

"Shiho is wonderful, dear. I can see why you like her," Ezalia said as he sat down.

"Yeah…I really…love her," he said quietly. Ezalia smiled.

"I knew you'd find her," she said.

"What?" Yzak looked at her with a confused look.

"The one who you were meant for," she said. Yzak was silent and just smiled.

* * *

Athrun awoke with dread. Since Athrun had been able to choose his and Cagalli's activities yesterday, it was Cagalli's turn today to choose.

"Athrun! Are you ready for some fun?" she asked emerging from the bathroom in her pajamas.

"That kind of fun?" he asked jokingly. He stood up and kissed her cheek.

"That's later silly," she smiled cutely.

"Alright, alright, what are we doing today?" he asked with slight dread.

"It's a surprise!" she said. After the two got dressed Cagalli dragged Athrun down to the beach shack, where the hotel rented banana boats, jet skies, parasail rides and tons of other items used for beach activities. Cagalli walked into the shack and Athrun found himself surrounded by equipment for scuba diving and snorkeling and water skiing. Athrun swallowed and prayed she wanted to go snorkeling.

"Ah, snorkeling or scuba diving," he began. "Some great underwater sight seeing?" he said happily.

"No way silly! We're going water skiing!" she said pointing to the skis on the wall. Athrun swallowed.

"Sounds great!" he said with his best fake smile. Cagalli loved these intense sports. Snowboarding, rock climbing; he should've expected something like water skiing. For a guy who had no problem piloting a mobile suit in space, he sure hated things like this. But he didn't have the heart to tell Cagalli he didn't want to do it. She was so excited about picking about her skies and vest.

"What are you picking?" she asked. He glanced around nervously.

"Uh… these red ones are nice," he said.

"I love these turquoise ones! Isn't this awesome?" she said excitedly.

"Very awesome…" he smiled. She picked her skis and brought them onto the boat.

"So have you guys done this before?" the instructor asked.

"No! But we're really excited!" Cagalli said happily. Athrun nervously listened as the instructor explained how everything was done.

"So who wants to go first?"

"How about you Cagalli?" Athrun said. "I know you're excited and it is your activity," he said. Cagalli nodded happily.

"Alright!" She jumped up and followed the instruction. Just as Athrun suspected, she looked almost graceful as she rose on to her skies. She was a natural. Athrun glanced nervously around soon it was going to be his turn. He didn't really care about doing it, but he couldn't help but feel unbelievably stupid and he was ready to be extremely embarrassed. "Oh wow! That was AWESOME!" Cagalli cheered when she returned to the boat. "You're going to do awesome," she said.

"Right," Athrun smiled. And just as Athrun suspected, he sucked. He kept falling and having to start over.

"You're not standing up at the right time!" Cagalli yelled from the boat. Athrun tired his best but it really just wasn't working. He returned the boat, more discouraged than he had been at the beginning. He was quiet for the entire ride back and Cagalli couldn't help but feel badly. "You didn't do too bad?" Cagalli offered, while they sat on the beach.

"No…I sucked," he said laughing. Cagalli smirked.

"A little. Did you really not want to do it? You seemed so nervous."

"Well I'm really bad at things like that. But I knew you really wanted to do it, so I didn't complain. Besides you went hiking with me yesterday." Cagalli smiled happily. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"I love you. I can't believe you did that for me," she said.

"Of course. I love you, I love seeing you happy," he said. Cagalli frowned. "What?" he asked. Cagalli stood up and began to walk towards the water.

"Well, I'm glad, but you should tell me when you don't want to do something," she began. "I mean I would've been happy if you had just come on the boat. I wasn't going to make you do something you didn't want to. Your happiness matters to me," she said. Athrun smiled.

"Well I'll keep that in mind," he said. "It wasn't THAT bad," he shrugged, splashing her a bit.

"Really? Cause I was thinking maybe we could try rock climbing tomorrow, there's this great cliff…" she began.  
"Ok, ok, I think I need a break before I do anything that extreme," he said sighing. Cagalli laughed.

"Sounds good, but…do you think you're up for something extreme tonight?" she asked splashing him back. Athrun laughed.

"I think I could handle that," he said. Cagalli smiled.

"I'm so happy I married you. I love you," she said.

"Well I'm glad cause now we're stuck with each other," Athrun laughed.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled pretending to be insulted. She ran after him through the water. She tackled him and they both fell under the water. Cagalli stood up first. "Ha-Ha I win," she smirked. Athrun stood up.

"Fine," he said and gave her a peck on her cheek. Cagalli grabbed his hand and began to run back towards their towels. And in that moment, Cagalli believed that nothing could've made her happier than just being with Athrun, the man she truly loved.

* * *

**Alright so the next chapter will be an epilogue thats a few months in the future. The point of this ending is that everyone is content with their lives, they are all happy and looking forward to the future. I hope I got that point across! let me know by reviewing. ;) The epilogue should be posted very soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I will say all my thanks next time, so til then. REVIEW! I love you guys! **


	13. Epilogue

**Hello everyone. Well here it is the last chapter/epilogue of The Wedding Game. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I got my wisdom teeth removed surgically, so I've been out of commission for awhile. I hope the wait was worth it. I'm really happy with how it ended! :) So without further ado, please enjoy this last installment! And please R&R! I don't own Gundam Seed.**

The Wedding Game Epilogue

A Few Months Later…

"Miriallia you look lovely," Lacus hugged her as Miriallia fixed her dress in the mirror.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she said.

"I sure can," Shiho said. "I knew you two would be perfect for each other."

"ARGH!" Cagalli yelled from the other room. She stormed in desperately trying to fix her bridesmaid outfit. "I hate being fat!" she yelled. Lacus giggled and helped her zip up the dress.

"And you're only having one my dear," Lacus smiled.

"I know! But still," she said placing her hands on her 7 months pregnant belly.

"Where's my maid of honor?" Miriallia stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late sweetheart," Murrue Ramius or now known as Murrue La Flaga, dashed into the room.

"Murrue!" the two girls hugged. "Is Mwu doing a good job of watching the kids?"

"One would hope," she sighed. Mwu and Murrue had already been married for almost 5 years and they already had two kids; Mariannie who was 4 and Martin who was 3.

"I'm more worried about Kira. Sometimes I wonder if he's able to handle the twins." A few months back Lacus had given birth to her healthy twins. They were two boys who they named Freddie and Michael.

"Yeah well I'll be happy when this pregnancy is over!" Cagalli snorted. "I'm sick of feeling lousy!"

"I'm sure Athrun will be happy too!" Miriallia giggled. Shiho and Lacus laughed, they both knew their friend hadn't had the happiest pregnancy.

"Gee thanks you guys," she said folding her arms.

Meanwhile with Dearka, Yzak was trying to get him to calm down.

"I mean holy shit…I'm never going to have sex with another woman! Just Miriallia," Dearka said. Athrun chuckled.

"C'mon…you know you want this," Yzak snapped. "I don't want to hear you complain about useless crap."

"I know! I know! It's just a lot to handle." Yzak sighed and shook his head. "But god, I love her. I love her so much. I'm I see you guys all getting married. Cagalli's pregnant…" Athrun scoffed. "Kira's got his twins and I want that. I want to be able to love Miriallia and start a family with her. I know she wants that too," he said. Yzak swallowed. He didn't even know what Shiho wanted. He didn't even know if Shiho wanted to marry him. They had been dating for almost a year. Was she just waiting for him to make a move?

"Pregnancy is not that wonderful," Athrun said. "Cagalli is so moody," he sighed. As if reading Yzak's mind, Dearka said,

"What about you Yzak? What's your plan for you and Shiho?" he asked. Yzak coughed awkwardly.

"Today's your day. Let's focus on that."

"No, No, I know you bought a ring, so when you gonna pop the question?" Dearka teased.

"Just think our little Yzak getting hitched!" Athrun chuckled.

"Alright I'm not little, Zala! Besides I'm older than you! And yes…I'd love to ask Shiho, but I dunno what she wants exactly."

"Just ask her," Dearka snapped. "She loves you and she has for a really long time."

"C'mon let's get you out there!" Yzak snapped and grabbed his arm.

The music began to play and the procession began to start. Mwu and the kids waved to Murrue as she walked by. Kira was sitting with Mwu in the first row with the twins. Lacus blew a kiss to him as she walked by. Dearka stood frozen as he watched the procession. Yzak and Shiho walked out together.

"Is Dearka nervous?" Shiho whispered.

"Of course," he said. "He's freaking out."

"Why do you seem nervous?" she asked. "It's not your wedding."

"It could be soon someday," he said as they split off. Shiho blushed. What exactly had he meant by that? Miriallia entered the room and all the eyes turned to face her. She looked gorgeous and she truly shone. Miriallia couldn't help but smile as her father walked her down the aisle. She stared intently at Dearka.

"Hi," she whispered. Dearka wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"I love you," he mouthed. As the ceremony began, Shiho couldn't help but watch Yzak the entire time. He was staring back intensely as well.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said and Dearka pulled Miriallia to his mouth.

* * *

The reception was being held at a fancy hotel that overlooked the harbor. Miriallia and Dearka could barely keep their hands off each other. They were literally dancing the night away.

"Kira will you dance with me?" Lacus asked.

"But the twins?" he began.

"I'll watch them. I think I should practice," Athrun said putting his arm around Cagalli.

"Probably," Cagalli smirked. "But I know you'll be good."

"Not as good as you," he said kissing her.

"Aw aren't we just extra sweet tonight," she chuckled. As Kira and Lacus made their way to the dance floor, Kira looked reluctantly at the kids.

"Don't you trust Athrun and your sister?" Lacus asked.

"Of course. But they're our kids. I just worry," he sighed.

"Look at you! And here you thought you were going to be a bad father," Lacus said. "You worry more than I do." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's because I love you and I love those kids." He smiled as they swayed back and forth.

"Shiho…" Yzak began. "Actually maybe we should talk outside," he said taking her hand and pulling her out on to the balcony.

"What's going on Yzak?" she asked.

"Well I've been thinking," he began.

"Well that's never good," she teased.

"Will you shut up for like five seconds?" he snapped. Shiho frowned. "Ah, I'm sorry…I'm just nervous," he said.

"What is it dear?" she asked. "My Mr. Strong Yzak Joule nervous? What could possibly be making you nervous?" she asked and kissed his cheek.

"Well…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been trying to find the right way to do this…but I guess I should just…" he got down on his knee and pulled out the box. "I've been trying to find the right place. I've been carrying it with me everywhere…" he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. Shiho gasped.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"So you will then?" he asked blushing intensely. She pulled him to his feet.

"Of course I will!" she said kissing him passionately. She placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too! I've got to tell Miri! She's been waiting for this!" Shiho dashed back in to the ballroom. Yzak was closely following.

"Miriallia! Miriallia! He proposed."

"What just now?" she said. Shiho nodded and showed her the ring.

"It's beautiful. You have very nice taste Yzak."

"Nice man! I told you she'd say yes!" Dearka said patting his back. Shiho dragged Yzak back to the table where everyone was sitting.

"It's nice to have the whole gang here," Miriallia smiled as she sat down at the table with Dearka. Kira and Lacus were sitting with the twins after their dance. Athrun and Cagalli were cuddling and Athrun had his hands on her belly. He was so ecstatic to be a dad soon. Yzak and Shiho were sitting hand and hand. Shiho was wearing her new engagement ring. She was thoroughly excited to start her preparations for her life with Yzak. It was nice seeing everyone happy and settled. Miriallia smiled, she couldn't help but be pleased with seeing everyone happy and peaceful.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Especially everyone who revied almost every chapter, Milisante, Housenka, Cottengreentea, Hierarch and for all of you who jsut reviewed a few chapter and for those who just read it and didn't review. All your feedback was wonderfully helpful. I'd like to add a special thanks to Danya...because i'm not sure where this story would be right now without "Storytime!" hahah thanks love. Thank you all for reading! I'm planning to start a few more running stories, so please check my profile for more stuff. Thanks for sticking with me! I love you ALL!!**


End file.
